Dragon Amour
by Draco Maniac
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS COMING UP SOON! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Draco Malfoy is the sexiest guy Hogwarts. He can get any girl he wants. What happens when some one so obsessed with him interferes with the only girl he wants but cant have? Read and Review!
1. Dragon's Love Attitude

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the Harry Potter characters but unfortunately I don't. That's right, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except the ones I make up. I'm not making any money off of this so don't bother to sue me because all you will get is a broken down computer and the 3rd Harry Potter book which has one third of the pages missing.

Author Notes: Amour means Love in French. Now before I start the story, I want to introduce to you who the new character in this story is. Jamie is a Gryffindor, 7th year, very beautiful. All the boys were willing to admit it. Her looks didn't make her conceeded because she thinks she looks average. There was something she had that a lot of Gryffindors lacked, attitude, and attitude can go a long way. She's nice, funny, and she thought people who talked about her were laughable. She is always up for something new. She doesn't care what people think of her and there is a lot people don't know about her and she uses that to her advantage. She has auburn hair; bluish green eyes, and has a slim figure. She has friends, but likes to do stuff a lone sometimes. She likes to experiment with certain people and the best part is proving them wrong.

Chapter 1: "Dragon's Love Attitude" 

"Well, well, well, look, it's the Mudblood, Potty, and the Weasel," said Draco. He loved to make fun of the famous Gryffindor Trio. It was right after dinner and they were on there way to the Gryffindor Common Room "How's the leg Weasel? Maybe next time you won't fall of your broom if you're not so busy trying to get a good look of my ass." Automatically Crabbe and Goyle started laughing. And automatically Ron wanted to kill them, along with Draco.

"Come on Herm, let me go! Let me hit them just once, come on just once!" said Ron trying frantically to get a hold of Draco.

"Why don't you leave us alone you perverted git." snarled Harry.

"Besides," said Hermione in a matter-of fact kind of voice "you don't have an ass to look at." Of course that was a lie. Draco had a very nice ass, and a very nice body to go with it. Every girl in Hogwarts knew that. Draco was one of the sexiest guys at Hogwarts, besides Harry, and he knew it.

"Weasel here definitely thinks otherwise," said Draco with a sneer on his face.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass Malfoy!" yelled Ron, Hermione still holding him back trying to tell him his injured leg would never survive the fight.

What all these 7th years was defiantly unaware of, was that a fellow Gryffindor was watching the whole thing, Jamie Peters, also a 7th year. She always known that Draco acted like an ass on his own will and knew that his favorite people to torment was Harry, the boy who lived, Ron, and Hermione. Draco didn't mess with her much, but he still did, and she knew he only did it for his own sick pleasure. Jamie knew that everytime he insulted someone they would just tell him to sod off, but he would always come back, so what was the point. Why not try a new approach. So why not turn the wheel around, why not start making those smart-ass remarks back to him? How would he react to such a change in attitude? There's only one way to find out.

Jamie walked right past Harry, knowing that Draco wouldn't pass up such an opportunity to insult another Gryffindor, and then she heard her name come out his mouth.

"Look, its Peters, another mindless Gryffindor."

Jamie couldn't pass up this chance, so she put a grin on her face and turned towards Draco.

"Well, well, well, look, its Dragon, Crabby, and there pet, Toyle," she said, still with a grin on her face. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe what they just heard Jamie say, and bust up laughing. Draco, of course, went a healthy shade of pink, and walked straight up to Jamie, he was about half a inch taller then her.

"What did you call me?"

"Did I stutter? Or is your ears full of wax?" said Jamie, still with the grin. Draco was still looking at her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione still watching with awe on their face. To there surprise, Draco started to grin to.

"Your mouth will get you into something you can't get yourself out of Peters. I would quite while I'm ahead," Draco said.

"Says the 'Slytherin'. What's wrong Dragon? Don't have a good insult to throw back at me? Or are you surprised that the 'mindless Gryffindor' is not mindless after all, you prat. You think you just go around tormenting people, or are you mad because your rich daddy wouldn't buy you any sense of dignity, " said Jamie, now with her arms folded across her chest, staring Draco right in the eyes. That wiped that grin right of his face. Crabbe and Goyle didn't like what she said about Draco at all and was already ganging up on her, but Draco put his arm up to stop them. Draco was surprised. Jamie was standing up to him and she deserved credit for that. He thought that pretty girls never acted like this, with such attitude. If he could describe her in one word, it would be, AGGRESSIVE. He thought of her differently now.

"You will shut up or I'll----, Draco was cut off by Jamie.

"Or you'll what? Sick Crabby and you pet Toyle on me." Draco closed the space between them.

"What if I do?" said Draco, taking his arm down from in front of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Then we will have to kick their arse to," said Ron, Harry agreeing with him. Hermione started whispering to Ron and Harry.

"I am not going to let you to get in another fight. You don't need to get into more trouble."

"Chill Herm," said Harry "we are only trying to scare them off. No need for a physical fight." 

"Yeah," whispered Ron "no need for a fight, unless they start one." Draco and Jamie were looking at them wondering what they were talking about. Jamie finally turned back to Draco. She has never really been this close to him, and him that close to her.

'She smells so good. Like roses and lavender,' thought Draco.

'Well what do you know,' thought Jamie 'didn't think Draco could smell this good. After shave and, and-

"What are you looking at Peters?" sneered Draco. Jamie was upset Draco disturbed her thinking. 

'How about I really give him something to think about,' thought Jamie, grinning now more then ever.

"What is she smiling at?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron in a whisper.

"Jamie is unpredictable. Whatever she is about to say its going to have an effect on Malfoy. Let's just watch," said Harry turning toward Jamie and Draco.

"Now what are you grinning about?" asked Draco annoyed, oblivious to what she is thinking.

"To answer that first question, I'm smiling at a very sexy guy," said Jamie, Draco turning all shades of red "And to answer the second question, I thought it was funny thinking about the way you would react to the answer of your first question." 

Now Draco was disgusted with himself for blushing. As far as he was concerned Malfoy's did not blush, ever! Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back there trying really hard not to laugh their ass off. Crabbe and Goyle were just about ready to attack Jamie. This time Draco didn't hold them back. They didn't care that Jamie was a girl, but by thinking that they underestimate her. Crabbe walked right in front of her, the size of a wall, and growled at her. Ron and Harry walked up, standing by her sides.

"Back of Crabbe," said Harry, wand in his hand "or I'll turn you into a real crab."

"That wouldn't be a pretty picture," said Ron.

"You don't want to get hurt," said Jamie "by two really good-looking guys, would you?" This remark made Ron turn the same color of his hair, but to his luck no one in front of him noticed. Harry's cheeks did turn, but not enough to really notice. Hermione on the other hand did notice both of them and tried to stifle her laughs.

Draco, for some reason, enjoyed this little confrontation with Jamie, and didn't want Crabbe to scare her off. So he walked in front of him, face to face with Jamie.

"Come on you two," Draco said, talking about Crabbe and Goyle. He thought to leave this to another time where it could just be him and Jamie " they're not worth our time." With that the three of them turned around, that when Hermione decided to say something not wanting Draco to get the last word.

"Hey Crabbe, where you born that ugly or did it grow with time?" Ron, Harry, and Jamie started laughing instantly. That comment was definitely something new for Hermione. With that Crabbe turned around and charged them.

"Crabbe!" yelled Draco, but to no success. Crabbe was running towards Hermione, she was to scared to move. Before he reached her Jamie stepped right in front of him, pulled her hand back, and punched him right in the face, really hard. He fell to the floor, unconscious. 

"Wow Jamie!" said Hermione. Ron and Harry were speechless. Draco saw what happened and decided to have a little word.

"You will leave us alone unless yaw want to be known as 'The Boy Who Blushed', 'The Boy Who Got Knocked Out By a Girl', and there pet, Toyle." Jamie said, Ron, Harry, and Hermione standing there next to her, Crabbe still on the floor. Draco was standing there, his arms crossed, looking at Jamie.

"What?" said Jamie.

"I have one thing to say," said Draco.

"What would that be?" said Jamie. Draco then put on a smile, not a grin, or his evil grin, an actual smile. 'He has a great smile. This is the first time I actually seen him smile' thought Jamie.

"Nice hit." Draco said. This was the last thing any of them expected him to say. Jamie was surprised and the first thing that came out her mouth was 

"Thanks." With that Draco and Goyle left. Didn't even bother with Crabbe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a bit surprised at what Jamie said, and Jamie didn't want them to get the wrong idea so right before Draco turned the corner, she yelled

"See you later Ferret Boy!" Jamie could see him blush from all the way down the hall, but he kept walking. Jamie, Ron, Harry, and Hermione left laughing at the last remark. Crabbe left on the floor forgotten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you like this first chapter. Please review if you want to see the next chapter:)


	2. Potions Draw Attention, Part One

A/N: Yaw got lucky, here is the 2nd chapter even though I didn't have 10 reviews when I wrote it.

New Character: Claudia Chase. Jamie and her are really good friends. She has brown eyes, and shoulder length black hair. She too is funny and very pretty. She is taller then Jamie, about a couple of centimeters and she is smart, really smart. She is a Gryffindor, 7th year, and has rejected, a couple of times, the offer to become prefect, said it was too 'not her'. Jamie thought it was true, but also thought she would make a good prefect. Claudia is nice when she wants too, but you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. It would take a lot to get on her bad side though. Draco is another story. She though he was just another obnoxious person that likes the sport of getting on people's bad sides. 

Jamie and Claudia thought that messing with people for no good reason is just another way of physical attraction. But if that was true Draco would be physically attracted to Harry, and that's not happening. Claudia is the only person Jamie knows that agrees on the way they think Draco is a fun person to toy around with. She also thinks Jamie would have made a good Slytherin. That's another story too. And Harry kind of has a thing for Claudia and Claudia for him. Jamie is the only one who knows. Claudia constantly denies it.

Chapter 2: "Potions Draw Attention, Part One"

Jamie woke up the next day, all of yesterday's event coming back to her in a rush. This made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Claudia, Jamie's friend.

"Oh, nothing," said Jamie. 'She has no idea.' She thought.

"I've known you to long not to recognize that little grin of yours. Something is going on. What's up? You plan on kicking someone's ass today, don't you." Said Claudia, this made Jamie laugh.

"No I'm not kicking anyone's ass today." Claudia gave her this look. "Or tomorrow."

Claudia still wouldn't give up. "So what's going on, you came to the dorm room later than usual, what did you do?"

"Ok, to make a long story short, I knocked out a guy, made three other guys blush, one of them blushed twice, defended a friend, earned a comment, surprised a couple of people, and knocked out a guy."

"Why did you say 'knocked out a guy' twice?" asked Claudia. Jamie began to smile again.

"'Cause that was twice as much fun then all the rest."

"Fun? I don't see anything fun in that. Wait, I forget I'm talking to Jamie, not a normal person." Claudia said rolling her brown eyes.

"Ah, you think I'm special," said Jamie in a sweet voice. Claudia ignored it.

"So you gonna tell me what happened last night?"

"Of course! I'll tell you later, we have to get ready to go to breakfast."

"Okay, later, then you can tell me everything. What you said, what these 'guys' said and what you were thinking, especially what you was thinking." Claudia started to smile. "So the dude you knocked out, did her cry?"

Jamie didn't answer the question, just started laughing. Claudia didn't expect an answer; she just started laughing too.

Claudia would have been shocked to know that Jamie knocked out a guy, but she was used to it now. Claudia was always tuff in her own little way, but Jamie was tough, literally. They finally managed to change out of their pajamas into their clothes. Claudia wore her black hair down, and Jamie put her hair in red chopsticks. They made their way down to the great hall to breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there and so were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe's nose was bruised. 

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle noticed them come in and looked there way. Jamie and Claudia felt they were being stared at and turned toward there heads toward the Slytherin table. Claudia just looked away, but Jamie smiled at the damage she did to Crabbe's nose. He noticed and immediately started to flare up in anger. Then Jamie turned to Draco, grinned at him, and he just stared back, with an expression that Jamie couldn't recognize. 

Jamie and Claudia sat down at an open space at the Gryffindor table.

"So you want to know what happened." Said Jamie, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Yup." 

"You can go ask Harry, Ron and Hermione, they must have a different memory then I do. By the look on the faces last night, they were way more shocked then I would have expected them. In fact I think Ron is afraid of me." Claudia started laughing.

"They was there? Ok, I'll go ask them, what class do we have next?"

"Double potions with Snape. I swear he hates his job. I think the only reason he comes is to feed of the evil looks we Gryffindors give him every time he takes points away for some stupid reason." Said Jamie. "One word could describe him, Malevolent."

"You and your limited vocabulary. The only thin wrong with Snape is that he acts like he has a broom stuck up his ass all the time." Said Claudia.

"Your just saying that because you are the only Gryffindor that hasn't have more then twenty points taken away."

"Your looking at the best potions maker Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I have a feeling Snape would object to that." Said Jamie.

"Maybe if I was a Slytherin, like you, he would make me his assistant. I wouldn't take that position either."

"I am not a Slytherin."

"Yeah, but you would make really good one." Said Claudia grinning.

Breakfast was over and all of them were headed to their fist class of the day. Jamie just now realized that she has potion with the Slytherins, as usual, and that meant a few evil glares toward her way. Nothing that Claudia and her couldn't handle.

They reached the class. Snape wasn't there yet, but they spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the back.

"Now's my chance to ask them, since you won't." said Claudia. She sat next to Harry, Jamie on her other side. Then they all saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle make there way in the class. They sat in the same row, but on the farther side, farther away then usual. This made all of then, but Claudia, smile, since she didn't know what happened last night.

"Harry." said Claudia. This surprised him a bit. He never heard her say his name.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"What happened last night? With Draco, and them. Jamie insists I ask yaw.

"Oh, ok." Said Harry. He began telling her everything. Ron and Hermione helped. They told her everything. Ron and Harry left out the blushing part, seeing how they didn't want to be embarrassed. Hermione talked lively about the part when Jamie called them Dragon, Crabby, and there pet Toyle. Jamie noticed that Draco was looking toward them.

'She must be telling them about last night. I thought she wouldn't do it. Oh no! She's going to tell them I, Draco Malfoy, blushed!' thought Draco.

Snape hadn't showed up yet. No one cared really; Claudia was too busy into laughing. They were about done with the story.

"That's about it actually." Said Ron. "Yup." Said Harry.

"Oh no it isn't" grinned Hermione.

"Yes it is." Said Ron, trying not to blush.

"No it isn't. You for got the part when Jamie said you were r—, she was cut off by Harry putting his hand over her mouth.

"That's all that happened." Said Harry.

Hermione finally got his hand off. "No it isn't. We were about to get into a fight with them and Harry and Ron told them to back off. Jamie told Draco, 'You don't want to get hurt by two really good-looking guys, would you?', and Harry and Ron started blushing."

Claudia instantly started laughing. "Really?" she said.

"Herm, you really didn't have to tell her that." Protested Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Part 2 should be up next soon. Maybe you can read my other story "Imzadi" by Mrs. Legolas Greenleaf. This is The Lord of the Rings fan ficJ Please Review. Even if you don't like it.


	3. Potions Draw Attention, Part Two

Chapter 3: "Potions Draw Attention, Part Two"

Snape finally arrived. He didn't bother giving them the reason why he was late. He figured all the Gryffindors would ignore it anyway and make up an excuse like: "I bet he was busy finding a way to kill all the Gryffindors at once," or "I think he was using the bathroom and finally managed to get his skinny ass sucked into the toilet."

As soon as the class saw him arrive they all went to their seats and sat down quietly.

"What took him so long?" whispered Ron to Harry.

"I dunno, I bet he was busy finding a way to kill all the Gryffindors at once." Said Harry. Jamie added, "I think he was using the bathroom and finally managed to get his skinny ass sucked into the toilet," whispered Jamie, "that would have took him about a few minutes to get it out, then a couple of more minutes to get over his humiliation."

Claudia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to stifle their laughs. A couple of people turned around to look at them.

"Look at them." Said Draco to Crabbe and Goyle. "Stuck in there own stupid corny jokes." But Draco wasn't looking at "them", more of a "her". He looked at Jamie smiling, with her arms folded over her chest, leaning back in the chair. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him, not knowing what to say so they just stayed silent. They them followed his gaze and noticed he were looking at Jamie.

"Crabbe," whispered Goyle, "I think Draco fancies Jamie."

"Jamie? But she's a Gryffindor. He would never," said Crabbe.

"But she doesn't exactly act like one. Oh my gosh, look. They sit the same exact way." Crabbe looked at Draco, then Jamie. They did sit the same way. Leaning back with their arms folded over their chest.

"So what she doesn't act like a Gryffindor," said Crabbe; "she still is one. You're seeing things."

Jamie turned her head and made eye contact with Draco. They both turned away at the same time a bit embarrassed.

"Today we are working on a new, highly complex potion. It's called Avternian Deppard or the Heightening Potion. Because of its complexity, we will pair up into partners. So if one of you is to ignorant to do something right for a change," said Snape, looking at Neville, "them maybe your partner may know what to do. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

As usual, Hermione's hand bolted straight into the air.

Snape looked at Hermione then said, "Can any one 'else' tell me what this potion does?" Draco puts on a little smirk (that by the way annoyed Jamie) and then raised his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape said.

"It's a heightening potion. It heightens all five of your senses." 

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, 5 points for Slytherin. Now can anyone else tell me the complications of this potion?"

Goyle blurted out, "Um, your head will blow up!" Snape ignored this sorry attempt for a joke. No one raised his or her hand, so naturally Snape picked Claudia. Of course Claudia knew her potions, but Snape didn't know this. He was just expecting the usual: "I don't know Professor."

"Ah, Ms. Chase, what is the complications of this potion?" 

" If not prepared correctly, you can lose one or more of your five senses permanently. Either that," said Claudia, now smiling "or your head will blow up. What Toyle, I mean Goyle, sorry, what Goyle said." The whole class laughed at the first part, only Jamie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed at the second part. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle glared knives at them.

Snape waited a bit for the class to calm down before he talked again.

"Okay, now I don't want any complaints about your partners. I don't want to hear any objections, because if I do I will take away 50 house points away from you. Got it?"

The whole class muttered, "Yes Professor."

"Good. Now, when I put you into pairs, you or your partner, you decide, will come up to my desk to get the key ingredients. After that you will get to work. I will be walking around checking your progress, or in some of your cases, your complications. Now incase there was a major complication I have a potion to give back whatever sense you lost to this potion. Any questions?"

Neville shyly raised his hand.

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes Longbottom?"

"Yeah, how long will we be working on this potion?"

"You will be working on this for three days, including out of class on your own time. Any other questions?"

Silence covered the room.

"Okay then, to pair you off." Snape said. He took out a list and began reading it off.

"Longbottom," Neville gulped "and Goyle."

"Parkinson and Crabbe."

"Thomas and Finnigan." Dean gave Seamus a high five. Snape tried to ignore it for there sake. Snape continued to pair everyone off until he was down to the last few.

"Granger and Weasley." Ron tried not to smile, seeing how he was pared with the smartest person in the class, well maybe except Claudia.

All that was left was Harry, Jamie, Claudia, and Draco. This was getting suspenseful. The next pairing would determine the last pairing.

"Well, lets see, Potter and…" said Snape. The people that were left were waiting for the next name. 

Claudia was thinking, ' Come on, let it be me, please. But then Jamie would have to be paired up with Malfoy. Oh well, come on, just say Claudia.'

Jamie was thinking, 'Claudia should get paired with him, its only fair. But then I will get Malfoy. Oh well, come on, just say Claudia.'

Draco was thinking, 'I'll be damned to hell before I get Potter. That would only be torture. Snape would never do that to me. Would he? But what about Jamie, I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I get paired with her. Wait! What am I thinking?!'

Harry was thinking, 'Come on Claudia. This would be the perfect chance for me.'

They were all snapped out of their thoughts as Snape said the name.

"Potter and Chase." Claudia tried really hard not to celebrate out loud, so she just smiled at Harry, and he smiled back. Jamie felt great for her, but then realized she was now paired with Draco. Oh no.

Snape continued, "So that leaves Peters and Malfoy." Everyone awed knowing that Jamie was the last person that should be paired with Draco. Malfoy turned towards Jamie. Everyone else was already sitting next to his or her partners. Draco signaled Jamie to come to where he was sitting. She just looked at him, motioning for him to come to where she was. He refused. He thought he still had his power to boss around people, but then forgot whom he was dealing with. He rolled his eyes, finally giving up and got up to sit next to her. Jamie smiled at her winning this little confrontation and Draco tried to ignore it.

"About time you got over here." Jamie said.

"You were the one holding things up. You Gryffindors think the world revolves around you."

"And you Slytherins are such sorry losers."

Snape cleared his throat. "Get to work class!"

" Well, what are you waiting for? Go get the ingredients from Snape's desk," said Jamie.

" You wish, why don't you go get them?"

"Because I don't feel like it. Now go"

" I have you know that no one bosses me around-, he was cut off by Jamie.

"Except your dad." Draco was surprised and only could sit there. Jamie got sick of it. She rolled her eyes. " Damn Malfoy, you have to get over yourself! I'll get the bloody ingredients. Happy?" She got up and went to Snape's desk. Draco watched her as she went and came back. She sat down next to him.

"Checking out my ass again, are you Malfoy?"

Draco's mouth opened wide in shock. Jamie burst into laughter.

"You really got to lighten up, it was a joke. Oh, I get it. All your other partners were to intimidated by you to actually say something to you, huh?" 

"They all just figured to keep their mouth shut around me." Draco wanted to change the subject. "We better get started soon, you know how Snape can get some times," said Draco, looking at Jamie. She was foundling with the ingredients. "Yeah, like he's got a broom stick stuck up his ass," admitted Jamie.

To her surprise, he burst into laughter. So did she. Claudia and Harry turned towards them.

"What could they possibly be laughing at? I never saw Malfoy laugh actually," Claudia said to Harry.

"Me neither. I've never seen this side of him. Only seen him when he's bothering me or Ron." Claudia smiled.

"Leave it to Jamie, to make even the most corrupted beings, laugh like that. Oh well, lets get to work then." Claudia told Harry. Harry just smiled at her, until finally she noticed.

"What?" she asked.

"Um, sorry, it's nothing."

"You were looking at me, so your calling me nothing?" Harry started to blush and blurt out stuff. "I didn't mean that, I meant-, he was cut off.

"Harry, I know what you meant," Claudia said smiling, "I was just messing with you."

"Oh." Harry and Claudia started laughing.

Snape started to talk.

"Okay class, put everything away. We will continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Everyone grabbed his or her things.

Jamie swore out loud, only Draco heard her though.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"Oh my, was that a hint of concern in your voice?" Jamie asked, trying to look surprised. Draco knew she was only teasing. "Well, we didn't get anything done. Now, I know your not going to like this, but Snape said we should work out of class to. Meet me tonight in the library. We can get something done there, okay?"

Draco frowned. He didn't want to be seen with a Gryffindor on his own time.

"Fine." Jamie smiled at his answer.

"Good, I'll see you later then." She got her things and left. Little did she know, Harry and Claudia had also planned to meet at the library later that night. Draco watched Jamie leave, Claudia catching up with her. Crabbe and Goyle were now at Draco's sides. They then walked out of the class.


	4. Over-Cooked in the Library

A/N: Thanx Wajma for the chapter titles. They go with the story so well, lol. :)

Chapter 4: "Over-Cooked in the Library"

_ _

Last Time: Draco reluctantly agreed (oh so it seemed) to meet up with Jamie later in the library to work on the potion project. What they don't know is that Harry and Claudia had agreed to do the same.

"Hey Claudia. How did your little lesson with Harry go?" Jamie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't give me that look. You know nothing _important_ happened." Claudia said, thinking of the classes past events. She and Harry agreed to meet in the library tonight. "If that is so," Jamie said, still smirking, "then why are you blushing?"

Claudia was blushing. Her cheeks were as red as Jamie's chopsticks. Only then had she noticed what she was doing. Claudia tried hard to stop blushing, but that is not something you can simply stop doing.

"So? You going to answer my question Claud?" Claudia then looked at her watch.

"Well look at the time. I got to go Jamie, bye!" Jamie reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh no Claud, you are not getting out of this that easily. So tell me, what happened?"

"You know," said Claudia "same old, same old. I could ask you the same about Malfoy." Jamie wasn't expecting this.

"Draco? Ferret Boy?" asked Jamie, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, and since when were yaw on first-name basis?" Claud raised an eyebrow. It was Jamie's time to blush.

"I…. I…. I have no idea what you're talking about." Jamie tried to give Claudia a serious look.

"But seriously Jamie, Malfoy? What are you thinking?"

"What's wrong with _Malfoy_?"

"Oh, come on really? What do you see in him?"

"Oh my gosh, your trying to change the subject. We were not talking about _me_ and Malfoy, but _you_ and Harry. Come on, spill."

"I already told you." Claudia noticed the 'fed-up' look Jamie was giving her. "Okay, okay, I'll spill." Jamie jumped in excitement.

"So, what did you to 'talk' about?" Jamie asked, anticipating every word that came out of Claudia's mouth.

"Not much. We agreed to meet in the library later. To work on the project." Claudia quickly added.

"Really! Well what do you know, me and Malfoy agreed to do the same."

"WHAT!?" Claudia practically yelled. Jamie totally ignored her, and started walking down the hall.

The rest of the day was pretty exciting, well, conversational wise. Claudia had asked Jamie a few questions about Malfoy and all Jamie said, and I quote: "Why would I be interested in that total git. He doesn't care about jack-shit, and he is a total bastard. Now stop asking me or I'll spill everything to Harry." Of course she was playing about the part concerning Harry. Jamie just enjoyed the way Claudia's face lit up with that 'you-wouldn't dare' look. And what if Jamie had a thing for Draco. He was sexy, and any girls (and some boys) were willing to admit that. It's pretty obvious that Claudia and Harry have this connection, only oblivious to them.

It was three hours before dinner, just about the time Jamie and Claudia should be meeting people in the library. But what was on Harry's and Draco's mind?

"DAMMIT! Where the hell are my leather pants?!" Draco yelled in his dorm room. He had been looking for his pants for at least 20 minutes now, but to no prevail. Yeah, Draco has a thing for leather (A/N: DROOL -.-) and always found that it suited him.

"I'm serious! Where the HELL is the house elf that cleaned this bloody room?! I had my pants right on my bed. Crabbe, have you seen them?" Crabbe nodded a reluctant no.

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco yelled. Pansy walked into the dorm room, curious to what was going on. Curiosity killed the cat, especially when it came to Draco.

"What is going on? Why are you yelling about Drac?" asked Pansy.

"What the hell are you doing here Pansy? This is the boy dorm room, and I told you to stop calling me Drac!"

"Damn, sorry. So what are you so hyped up about?" Draco looked at Pansy and arched an eyebrow.

"Pansy, give them to me." Pansy smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Drac."

"If you don't give them to me, I will personally strangle you until you stop breathing."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that's a fact! Now give them to me."

"Like I said before I don't- she was cut off by Draco.

"Okay, enough of this bull shit. Accio Leather Pants!" As soon as Draco said that, his leather pants floated out of Pansy's bag and straight into his hands. He gave her an evil look.

"Um, I can explain that." Pansy tried to lie about the whole thing. Draco had no time for this. He had to go to the library. He managed to push her out of the dorm room, sighed a quick 'Bitch' under his breath, and then went to change.

Harry was having as bad a time as Draco was. Who would of thought that going to the library would be so, so… difficult?

"RON! Get in here." Harry yelled. Ron ran into the dorm room. He was just outside talking to Hermione.

"What?! I swear I didn't do it." Ron said. Harry grabbed him by the arm. 

"Ron, just get in here. Oh, hi Hermione. Bye Hermione." Harry said as he closed the door in her face. 

"Boys." She sighed as she walked towards her dorm room.

"Okay Harry, what do you want?"

"Tell me." Harry showed Ron two shirts. "The red one or blue one?" Ron sighed.

"Oh god Harry, you called me just for that. I thought you were having a heart attack. Your just pathetic." Ron joked.

"Okay whatever, shut up. Now tell me, what shirt?" Harry looked beyond the breaking point.

"The blue one." Ron decided. Harry threw the blue one on the bed and put on the red one. "I said the blue one Harry." Ron implied. Harry just looked at him.

"I know." Ron rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Claudia could care less what they were wearing. Besides, they would be wearing their robes over them.

"Ready?" Jamie asked as she put in yellow chopsticks to match her shirt that said 'NAUGHTY.' Claudia had on her shirt that said 'OVERCOOKED.' She was quite fond of that shirt.

"Yup. Lets go."

"Got your potion stuff?"

"Yup. Lets go."

"What about your quill and ink?"

"Yup. Lets _go_!"

"What about your breath mints?" Jamie smirked.

"What does _that _have to do with… _oh_, ok, never mind. Eww!"

"What?" Claudia walked out, Jamie following her.

Claudia and Jamie reached the library, but no Draco or Harry in sight. Claudia pushed Jamie away.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Move, I'm waiting for Harry." Claudia smirked. Jamie just smiled back, wished her luck and went to sit down at a table and wait for Draco. She spread anything related to potions on the table. Jamie smiled as she saw Harry walk in and sneak up to Claudia, scare the shit out of her, and be told to keep it down by the librarian.

"Nice shirt Harry." Claudia said. Harry was pleased by the choice he made.

"Do you have it in blue?" Claudia asked.

"Yup. Why?"

"I just thing blue goes with you better. That's all." Harry mentally slapped himself for not picking the blue one. Ron was right.

"Shall we get started it?" Harry asked. He then looked at her shirt and grinned.

"What so funny?" Claudia asked. 

'Overcooked. Is that slang for _Hot_? Oh well, that's for sure.' Harry thought, but manage to say. "Oh, nothing." He grabbed a table and they begin working. Jamie managed to grab Claudia's attention. Jamie gave her a thumb's up. Claudia just rolled her eyes at her and continued working. No sign of Draco. Jamie waited 10 minutes, chewing on her sugar quill. Finally he showed up.

Jamie watched him as strutted in the library, in his usual manner. 

'WOW! He looks so sexy in those pants!' thought Jamie. 'Wait, what am I thinking? Oh well, I'm only human. Too bad I'm not immune to his looks. Dammit Jamie! Focus!'

Draco managed to catch looks from the whole crowd in the library, as usual. He worked his way towards Jamie and sat besides her.

"It took you long enough." Jamie told Draco as he sat.

"I'm not late, you're just early."

"Whatever Ferret Boy!" Jamie grinned when he furrowed his eyebrows. She started copying stuff from a book she had managed to find while she was waiting. Draco was looking at her. More like staring at her. She felt his eyes on her.

"Are we having a staring contest I'm not aware of?" Jamie asked looking at him peculiarly. Much to her pleasure, he started to blush (he seems to do that a lot around her).

"I'll just find some books about the potion, okay?"

"Aren't any." Jamie said, still writing.

"What? Where are they?"

"Right in front of you." Jamie didn't even bother looking at him.

"Fine, then I'll just find the ingredients." Draco grabbed a book.

"Did it." Jamie showed him the paper.

"Okay, then I'll just find the measurements."

"Done it." Draco got irritated.

"Well, is there anything you haven't done yet?!"

"Well, let's see, I never sky dived before, I never bungy-jumped before, I never walked around naked before, well maybe except when I was a baby, and I never saw a chopstick I didn't buy before. Accept the silver ones, they were to expensive, oh, and I never-

Draco cut her off.

"You are unbelievable. Did you know that?"

"Actually yeah. I gave up on myself a long time ago." Draco gave some time to look at her shirt.

'Hmm, Naughty? That's for damn sure. Nice shirt. I wonder what she looks like without it. What the bloody hell am I thinking?!'

"Something wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my gosh, was that a hint of concern in your voice?"

"Fuck it then."

"Well actually, there is something wrong."

"Well too late. I could care less about your issues. You had your chance." Draco looked at her in total irritation.

"You know, some girls would kill for me to just talk to them." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Really, who would they kill? Girls like me who don't give a shit about their little obsessions with Ferret Boys?"

"No, girls like you who are a fucking pain in the ass." Draco sneered.

"At least I know when I'm being a fucking pain in the ass, and do it when people deserve it. Not for sport, like some people I know." Jamie almost yelled back.

"Well look who's talking. The stupid ass Gryffindor who cant tell the difference between you and a first-class bitch!" Draco yelled back. Jamie was now standing up and everyone in the library was looking at them.

"You ass hole! Are you always this arrogant, or are you making a special effort today?!"

"No! You could annoy the hell out of any one! You sorry excuse for a witch!"

"You dull, obtuse, half-witted, brainless, foolish, dumb, idiotic, malevolent, BASTARD!" Jamie yelled back. They had the whole library's attention, even the librarian. Claudia was as surprised as Harry was. Jamie and Draco were a bad, _bad_, combination. Draco looked Jamie straight in the eye.

"Mudblood." Draco said. The whole library went silent. Right then and there, Jamie, with all her anger, punched Draco Malfoy right in the face.

"Oh my god." Claudia whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Want more? Review then.

I want to thank all the people who did review:

Ashley, Alex, lena, Draco|\/|alfoy, Anne, "me", oowth, Jenn, and PotterManiac ( my accomplice in the fan fic industry. like your story too by the way, keep writing:) 


	5. What Studying Leads To

A/N: Here it is, the 5th chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my accomplice in the fan fic industry, Wajma a.k.a. Claudia Chase. Hey, it's her birthday.

Chapter 5: "What Studying Leads To"

__

Last Time: Draco and Jamie met in the library, as did Harry and Claudia. All was going well (as well as well could get between a Gryffindor and Slytherin) until Jamie and Draco started trading insults between each other. Jamie called Draco a bastard and Draco called Jamie a mudblood. In conclusion, Jamie punched him in the face.

"Oh my god." Claudia whispered.

The whole crowd gasped as Draco faltered at the force of the blow. Madam Pince, the librarian, was in total shock.

Jamie tried as hard as she could to fight back tears. Why was she crying to begin with? Wasn't the punch good enough to cancel out what Draco had called her? Guess not, and Jamie wasn't the kind to cry. As Draco grabbed his jaw in pain, he saw tears well in Jamie's eyes. She then just looked at him then walked out the library.

"She seemed pretty calm for someone who just punched Malfoy in the face." Harry said, trying to get over the trauma. Claudia gave him one of those looks, like after all that's happened, that's best thing he can come up with.

"Maybe you should go after her. You know… girl talk." Claudia rolled her eyes. She got up and started to walk but suddenly stopped. Draco had finally realized what happened and ran out the library to catch up with Jamie.

"I think he's going to be doing all the talking. That's bloody git had no right to call Jamie a…. a mudblood!" Claudia told Harry. "The nerve of that… that total bastard!" People were starting to look at Claudia now.

"Umm, Claudia?" Harry was trying to get her attention.

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Claudia?" he said a little bit louder.

"Just wait, he's going to get what's coming to him!"

"Claudia?" louder still.

"That prat! I hope Jamie rips off his arms and-

"Claudia!"

"What!?"

"I think you have the whole libraries' attention, please do continue." Harry said with sarcasm. Claudia looked around and everyone turned their heads to go back to what they were doing.

"Oh, sorry Harry. Got carried away."

"It's ok, just save that energy for something else." Harry smirked. Claudia started to blush.

Meanwhile, people had more important things to attend to, like Jamie and Draco.

Jamie walked down the hall, trying really hard not to cry. She decided to stop. She leaned on the wall and slid down. She pulled her knees up to her and put her head down on her arms. Things were racing through her mind, like 'Did I just punch Draco? What do I do now? It doesn't matter, I never liked that prick anyway, at least I think I never liked him. Oh no Jamie what are you thinking?'

Draco was running down the halls. You think he would have caught up with her by now, considering she was walking and he was running. One thing was on his mind right now. He was desperately wishing that what had just happened really didn't. As Jamie sat down in the hallway she heard footsteps coming. She lifted her head. The footsteps stopped. She turned around and Draco was standing right in front of her.

In the library, everyone decided to clear out except Harry and Claudia.

"You know, I hope Jamie is alright. I want to go see if she is alright, but the person who caused all this must have better reasons." Claudia said, running her hands through her hair. "We barely got any work done." Claudia also said. Harry didn't respond.

"Harry?"

"Umm, Claudia, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Claudia froze. Was Harry about to say what she thinks he was going to say? She has been waiting a while for this; this is all she wanted to hear.

"Yes Harry, come on say it." Claudia was irking to hear it.

"Your chair leg is on my foot." Harry said. Claudia sighed loudly.

"Oh, sorry." She got up and moved her chair of his foot.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to have permanent damage." Claudia looked insulated. 

"Now come on, I don't weigh that much." Harry just smiled. They soon got back to work.

Claudia was writing ingredients to the potion while Harry did measurements. While she was writing, Claudia almost jerked as she felt something on her finger. She looked down and to her surprise saw Harry's pinky caressing her ring finger. She started to blush horribly, and then looked at Harry. He was still working and seem to not notice what he was doing at all. She tried to twitch her finger to make him notice what he was doing. He soon looked down and noticed what he was doing. He looked at Claudia and blushed. (A/N: There has GOT to be limit to how many times a person can blush:) She just smiled in response. Harry looked at her and tried to say something but nothing would come out.

Back in the hall Jamie and Draco were just staring at each other for a while. Jamie's eyes were red from crying. The silence was to much to bare so Jamie got up and walked off.

"Jamie, wait." Draco said, her first name slipping out his mouth. Jamie froze where she stood and slowly turned around. She had noticed he said her first name.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Jamie just looked at him. 'Did he just say he was sorry? Well, just because he is Draco Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy doesn't say sorry, doesn't mean that when he does say it, it actually means that he really IS sorry… right? He's not getting away with it that easy.' Jamie thought. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she turned right back around and kept walking. Draco ran up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" Jamie yelled as she quickly pulled her wrist from his grasp, as if his arms were poison. 

"I said I was sorry!"

"I don't care! Sorry is not enough!"

"Well, it's all I can offer!" Silence engulfed them again, giving them a chance to calm down before they talked again. Draco broke the silence.

"I shouldn't of called you a-

"Then why did you call me it then? Did you run out of insults? Did you feel the need jump down lower then you already are? Did it make you all warm and fuzzy inside when you saw me crying?" Draco smirked.

"What the hell is so funny!?"

"It made me all warm and fuzzy inside when you punched me."

"Ahh!" Jamie stormed off.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!"

"I have nothing to say to you Malfoy! Leave me alone!" Draco just standed there, depressed.

Meanwhile, in the library, Claudia and Harry have important things to get out the way. 

"Harry Potter, I believe you are blushing." Claudia smirked. Harry was thinking, 'Oh no this is going all wrong. I'm not supposed to be blushing. I'm supposed to come straight out with it. I can still do that, can't I?' He then realized that neither one of them moved their hands out the way.

"Um, Claudia."

"Yes Harry?" Harry then took a deep breath.

"Yeah, um, I wanted you to know that I like-

Claudia started to laugh. "Don't worry about it Harry, I already know what your going to say."

"You… you do?"

"Yup, you're going to say something like 'Your chair is on my other foot now.' And them I'm just going-

Claudia was cut off when soft lips touched hers. Harry had no idea why he did what he just did. Maybe this was the reason 'Here this will shut her up.' He was happy when Claudia started to respond the kiss. (A/N: Here comes the 'R' part, lol) She then parted her lips and Harry slipped his tongue in. Their tongues started wrestling, both trying to win control. (A/N: Lord forgive me, for I have sinned, lol.) They begin to kiss each other passionately. Claudia put her arms around his neck bringing him closer, and Harry put his arms around her waist. (A/N: Mmmmm, Starburst! Lol. Ok I'll stop the author notes) They then parted. Claudia was the first to speak.

"Wow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was a nice chapter, wasn't it? Leave a review; tell me what you think cause I can't read you peoples minds…yet. Stay tuned, for the next chapter, it get interesting.


	6. Words Say More Than Actions

A/N: Well, well, well, you people got lucky again. Here it is, the 6th chapter to my sorry excuse for a proper fan fiction, lol. Maybe now Wajma won't murder me since I got it down… hopefully, lol. I still luv ya! Here's to wishing. So how many loyal Harry Potter fans got the DVD? In case you're wondering (which I doubt, seeing how people care nothing about the author just the story) my favorite character is Draco. I dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed, good reviews, thanx peeps. Hope this chapter satisfies you all, thanx again for reviewing. Did I say thanx for reviewing? Do yaw like the little "Last Time" things? Okay, I'll shut up.

Chapter 6: "Words Say More Then Actions"

_ _

Last Time: Claudia had a little scene when she showed off all her anger for Draco in front of Harry. Draco attempted to apologize to Jamie, but was unsuccessful. Jamie was still to mad at him, or was she mistaking anger for lust? Claudia was depressed when she thought Harry was going to say what he felt towards her. All that was replaced when Harry finally had the courage to kiss her on the lips.

Jamie kept walking and walking. Finally she ended up outside of Hogwarts. The weather was chilly and the sun was setting. Cold weather had no effect on her. Last winter, it got as cold as it could get. She could feel the weather and it was very cold, yet had no effect on her. 'Maybe it's just because I'm cold hearted,' she thought. She walked down to the lake thinking of past events when she just realized what Draco was saying. Draco Malfoy was apologizing. 

Jamie was thinking, 'Why didn't I just accept his stupid apology? Then I wouldn't be going through this crap. But he deserved to be blown off; an apology is not enough. I'm glad I didn't accept it. Wait, no I'm not. Dammit Jamie! Why can't you just make up your fucking mind?! What is he doing to me?'

Back in the hall, Draco was thinking the same, just in his own version.

'Why didn't she accept my apology. Wait, I don't care. Now I can just go around being mad at her like I did everyday. Back to normal. Back to when people were afraid of me. But why do I want her not to be mad at me? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomphrey in the infirmary, cause Draco, you're going out your mind!'

Draco started walking around the school. 'Maybe I should look for her. No, I don't give a bloody hell where she is. Draco who are you kidding, you want her.' Draco slammed his fists against the wall, fed up with everything that was happening. He had even forgotten that he had a Quidditch match tomorrow. 'Damn! I have worst things to worry about.' Draco passed the library and saw Claudia and Harry snogging. Draco spoke to himself; "Well at least Potter is getting some action." Dinner was starting in a couple of minutes. (A/N: Damn, don't time pass when you snogging or depressed?)

"Wow," said Claudia as they parted from the kiss.

"That was…that was…" Harry stuttered.

"Amazing. Why couldn't we do that sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess stuff happens at times for a reason. And at the right time."

Claudia looked at her watch. "Damn!"

"What wrong?"

"What a perfect time for this, dinner already started, 7 minutes ago," said Claudia, wishing they had more time. You had to admit, that was pretty damn good kiss.

"Damn!" Harry said.

"Exactly! Now lets go, where're already late." Claudia said gathering their stuff and racing out the library. As they were walking, Harry grabbed Claudia's hand and smiled at her and she smiled back. What did Claudia like about Harry? That's easy, his emerald eyes; jet black hair, Quidditch body, and his scar. It was attractive in some…sick… weird…nasty kind of way, but Claudia liked it.

Mean while, by the lake, Jamie fell asleep sitting under a tree. She quickly realized that she was supposed to be at dinner. She quickly got up, dusted all the dirt of her robe and ran to the castle doors. Dinner had started 25 minutes ago. Nobody was expecting her to come to dinner anyway because of what happened earlier. She was about to prove them wrong. 

When Harry and Claudia got to the dining room, they saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. He was staring at his food, not eating it, just moving his fork through it. He took a glimpse at them and sighed, Jamie wasn't with them.

"I sure hope Draco has an alibi for what he told Jamie, cause if he doesn't, I don't think he will survive the school year. And if he does, he'll graduate a miserable man," said Goyle. He and Crabbe already know what took place in the library, everyone knows, and for that reason all the Slytherins left Draco alone.

"Since when do you become all incisive on things?" asked Crabbe. "And I told you that Draco doesn't even like Jamie. She deserved to be called a mudblood."

"What did you say?" Crabbe and Goyle turned around and saw Draco staring down at them, obviously he had heard the whole conversation.

"Um… we… we were just talking-

"Shut up Crabbe, I heard you. You obviously don't know me very well, and I take back everything I said to Jamie, everything! Now why don't you leave for the time being so I won't rip of your arms and beat you to death with them!"

Crabbe got up and left. Everyone at the Slytherin table had heard this part of the conversation. Seeing hard not to, since Draco was practically yelling. Goyle just watched Crabbe leave with a little bit of satisfaction. Then he turned to Draco, who had taken Crabbe's seat.

"Draco?" Draco just sat there with his hands in his hair, stressed out. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Well, um, okay." Goyle didn't fill like getting on Draco's bad side.

"Go on Goyle, you can ask me. Just don't ask me what happened in the library."

"I wasn't. I wanted to ask you if you fancied Jamie." Draco looked up and sighed, again.

"Goyle, can we talk about this later? I don't- 

Draco abruptly stopped when he saw Jamie walking in the Great Hall. She glanced at him, her face emotionless, and his, the same. Everyone looked up at Jamie. Everything had gone silent. No one was talking, only staring at Jamie. Jamie gave them an evil look and everyone then looked away and went back to what they were doing. Jamie mumbled a low "That's better" under her breath and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. She saw an empty seat that Claudia had left for her between her and Harry. She sat down and let out an audible sigh. No one was talking and it was just to quiet. Jamie knew they were trying not to say something as to make Jamie mad, and she was getting tired of it.

"Are you all going to look at me like I'm so deformed animal in the zoo, or just act like the first thing you say I'm going to take it personally and punch you in the face?" Jamie said looking at everyone at the table. Claudia was the first to speak.

"No, we'd much rather watch Seamus try to turn his juice into alcohol and burn the school down in the process." Everyone had to stifle their laughter as to not make Seamus upset. This lightened up the mood and everyone began talking again.

"Hey!" said Seamus; "I resent that!" Claudia and Jamie just laughed at him.

Claudia turned to Jamie and said, "You're late."

"Well thank you Claudia, master of the obvious." Claudia gave Jamie a glare and rolled her eyes. Jamie started to laugh. "I'm just kidding."

"So, how are you Jamie? Where have you been? Why-

Jamie cut off Claudia. "Claud, please, one question at a time. I'm fine, I guess, mad as hell, but fine. And I've been outside next to the lake. I fell asleep under the tree. So what happened between you and Harry after I left the library?" Jamie had a smirk on her face. Harry seemed to hear this part of the conversation. Claudia started to blush, and heard Harry whisper to her.

"How would she know anything happened?"

"I dunno, she just knows. It's scary some times."

"So," Jamie said while eating some mashed potatoes, "you going to tell me what happened? Don't say no, cause I already saw you blush."

"Well, after you left. Um, after you left, me and Harry, me and Harry, we, we- 

Claudia stopped as she spotted two owls soar into the Great Hall. Jamie also spotted it. One flew to the Slytherin table and the other to the Gryffindor table. Both dropped a note in front of them.

"Oh no." said Jamie, guessing what this note might be.

"What is it?" asked Claudia and Harry at the same time.

"Dammit!"

"What is it?" Jamie opened the letter and read it our loud…

You will be serving your detention tomorrow night at 9:00 with me.

-Minerva McGonagall 

At the Slytherin, the owl dropped the letter in front of Draco. He opened the envelope and read it to himself. 

"Fuck."

"What is it Draco?" asked Goyle.

"I got detention."

"That's not fair. You didn't hit Jamie, you shouldn't get detention."

"Goyle."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Jamie was now more furious then ever and didn't feel like talking. She started thinking, 'Why did I get detention? Besides, Draco deserved that hit for calling me a mudblood. I got detention for fighting with a fellow student. But he shouldn't qualify as a student. And isn't fighting when someone hits you and then you hit them back. Not when you hit them, walk out, and the other person is left in the library to rot.'

Jamie looked up and glared at Draco. He was already glaring back. Then he mouthed "This is all your fault." Jamie then stuck her tongue at him then winked, then smiled at him. If she was mad, she wasn't going to let him know. Draco turned away and noticed Jamie had stopped.

"Jamie? What are you doing?" Harry asked as he caught her sticking her tongue out.

"Teasing Malfoy. It makes me feel better. Wanna join?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Your loss." 

Jamie then charmed some mashed potatoes. 

"Jamie, what are you doing?" asked Claudia. "You don't need to get in anymore trouble."

"You're only in trouble if you get caught." Jamie grinned. The mashed potatoes then flew across the hall and landed right on Draco's head. Jamie, Claudia, and Harry started laughing.

"Ughhh!" Draco yelled as he felt something on his head. He then looked at the direction it came from. Jamie ducked under the table and he was lead to believe Harry did it. Draco then charmed some of his mashed potatoes and, as Harry was laughing, some mashed potatoes splattered right in his face.

"Eww!" said Harry wiping the food off his face. Draco looked at him in malice, while Jamie began to laugh harder at Harry, so did Claudia.

"Claudia" Harry said warningly.

"I'm sorry Harry… it's… just…to funny!" Harry then looked at Draco and mouthed, "You idiot, I didn't do it!" Draco just shrugged his shoulders and smiled anyway.

Jamie emerged from under the table still laughing. She then looked up.

"I'm in trouble." An owl was already soaring in the hall and dropped a letter in front of her. Draco got another owl to.

"Fuck," he said, "not again!"

Jamie read the note…

Come to the staff table now.

-Minerva McGonagall

Draco got the same letter. He was trying to get mashed potatoes out of his hair. They both got up and walked to the staff table.

"I warned her." Claudia said while sighing.

Draco and Jamie made it to the staff table. Jamie ignored Draco until he said, "It was you then."

"Yup." She then looked at his hair and smiled. "That look suits you."

Draco rolled his eyes. Jamie then glared at him.

"I hope you know, this changes nothing." Jamie said.

Professor McGonagall then looked at them.

"I hope you know that that was very childish and immature for 7th years like yourselves. Both of you will have 20 points taken away from your houses and you better not do that again. I have to say I am very disappointed in both of you. After what happened today between the two of you, I thought that would be enough."

"Sorry Professor." Jamie and Draco said in unison. Jamie then looked at the Professor, "It won't happen again."

"I sure hope it doesn't. Now take your seats, the both of you."

"Professor, I have a question." Draco said. Jamie wanted to hear what he had to say. But the Professor shooed her away.

"Yes Draco?"

"Why do I have detention? I didn't hit Jamie she hit me. I know I deserve it but I just want to hear why."

"Mr. Malfoy, I can only give you a short answer."

"Which is?"

"Sometimes, words say more than actions."

Draco went back to his seat, but decided he wasn't hungry anymore. He left the Great Hall, and Jamie watched him leave. Dinner was practically over so everyone went back to his or her dorm rooms, well, not everybody.

Harry had made it back to his dorm. He heard a knock and went to answer the door.

"Claudia, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, come straight in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Liking the story so far? Please review, I would appreciate it. So, what happens next? Wanna know, like I said, review, I want to know what you think. So I'll know if people actually like this story and I'm not just writing it for nothing, lol. I know I do have one lifetime fan though, PotterManiac. Thanx for the ring again, I LOVE IT!!! Okei, peeps, smell you laterz.


	7. Breaking the Rules

A/N: Hey people. Welcome to the next installment to "Dragon Amour" brought to you by your lovely Sinister Slytherin, your author, me, Draco Maniac. Thanx for all the reviews cause I really appreciate it. Thanks for the motivation Potter Maniac. Threatening a person's life is an awesome way to get them to write their fan fiction. So, on a scale from 1 to 53, what do you rate my story people? Ha, I could care less, doesn't matter, I know I'm enjoying writing it and you people like reading it. Well here it is, enjoy or else. Don't worry. Out of Potter Maniac and me I'm not the violent one, lol *grins evilly*. Finally fanfiction.net started working again. I thought I was going to die.

Chapter 7: "Breaking the Rules"

__

Last Time: Claudia and Harry get mixed feelings about their passionate kiss that leads Claudia walking to his dorm. Jamie and Draco get detention for their 'little' incident in the library (they thought they had gotten away with it). Jamie also started a semi food fight, which ended up with mashed potatoes in Draco's hair and Harry's face. This caused Professor McGonagall to give them a piece of her mind.

Claudia walked into Harry's dorm room looking at all the stuff inside. 

"So… what brings you here?" Harry asked trying not to show his excitement too much.

"What's this?" Claudia picked up some book that was on Harry's dresser. Harry rushed over and snatched the book out of her hand.

"It's nothing, really." Harry said blushing. Claudia started smirking and crossed her hands over her chest. 

"To late Harry. I already saw the title. Nice try though. So what are you doing with a book called 'A Guys Guide to Girls?'" Harry blushed even more.

"It was a birthday present. Ron, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, and Dean made it for me." Harry said slipping the book under the bed. "But I never read it, I swear." Claudia rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

"Sure Harry."

At that moment Claudia and Harry heard chatter and ruckus making it's way up to the dorm. Ron, Neville, and Seamus came into the room. There was 5 seconds of silence; nobody knowing what to say and Ron a bit surprised.

"Uh, hi." Claudia said looking at the 3 that walked in.

"Well, what do you know. Harry's got a girl in the dorm. That bloody book finally paid off, didn't it Harry?" said Ron nudging Harry in a friendly way. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Claudia with a 'ignore him' look on his face.

"Thanks Ron. Master of the obvious." Harry then looked at Neville and Seamus.

"Hey Guys."

"We were just leaving Harry." Neville said to Harry.

"Mind taking Ron with you? I just need 15 minutes." Ron decided to make a comment.

"What?! Just 15 minutes?! It's only going to take you 15 minutes?!"

"Ron…" Harry aid warningly. 

Claudia stayed on the bed still blushing but enjoying the conversation.

"Okay sorry Harry." Ron continued standing in the room.

"You can leave now." Harry was starting to get annoyed. Ron just wouldn't leave.

"Or you and Claudia can go into your bed there, close the curtains and put a silencing charm on the curtains." Ron smirked. Claudia turned a deeper shade of red while Harry started blushing too.

"Ron." Claudia finally decided to say something.

"Oh don't take it out on Harry just because you don't get any action. Everyone started laughing at Ron.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Honestly Ron," Seamus managed to say between laughs "the last action you had with any girl was Moaning Murtle. I don't think she was moaning out of pleasure either." Everyone started laughing harder as Ron turned red.

" I hope you know, I have had plenty of action." Ron said. Everyone said their sarcastic 'sure Ron, we believe you's. "Hey! I don't need this. Lets go fells." With that, Ron and the rest left, Harry still laughing.

"Finally they're gone." Said Harry.

"Can't blame Ron for wanting to watch." joked Claudia.

"My, aren't we kinky."

As Draco walked down toward the Slytherin common room a though popped into his head. He went to his dorm room and grabbed a couple of things from his dresser/ he then started looking for his jacket as he took his robes off. He looked on his bed and under it. All around the dorm room and couldn't find it. He then did the first thing that came to his mind. 'Pansy is going to pay,' he thought while leaving his dorm room. Crabbe was in there when Draco first walked in. Draco decides to totally ignore him. As he left Crabbe attempted, attempted being the key word, to apologise to Draco.

" Draco?"

"What the bloody hell do you want now?"

"About earlier at dinner, I just wanted-"

"Save it Crabbe. It's already happened and I have forgot about it. As well as you should. Got it?" Draco left with this said. Crabbe knew what Draco was saying but chose not to acknowledge it.

As Draco ventured to Pansy's dorm room, only two things were in his mind: Jamie, and how much he loved that damn leather jacket. He reached her dorm and knocked on the door. Pansy answered.

"Draco, what a nice surprise. What do you want?"

"Not you. Accio leather jacket." Pansy looked disgusted at his response. The jacket flew to Draco's hand. Pansy started to splutter excuses.

"Drac, I don't k-"

"Save it slut. Do you only steal my shit so I can come to your dorm room and get it back? You are pathetic."

"Oh Drac, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Pansy smirked.

Draco looked at her in disgust.

"You are one sick demented whore."

"As long as I'm _your_ sick demented whore."

"Sorry Pansy, I don't swing that way." Draco turned around and started walking away until Pansy grabbed his arm.  
"Drac, wait."

"I told you to stop calling me Drac dammit. Let go of my arm before you will be without an arm."

"Sorry." She let go of his arm. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't have the time to talk to you. Shit, I don't even want to talk to you."

"What is wrong with you. You changed. It's that Peters bitch isn't it. Isn't Draco!"

Draco flared in anger.

"Don't ever call her a bitch in front of me again or I swear that I will hunt you down and make sure every day you live is utterly, complete hell."

"I'm… I'm not sorry. That, that girl is nothing. Don't tell me you like her."

"What if I do?"

"AHH! I hope you choke on your food."

"That's nice Pansy. Real good come back. You're not showing you Slytherin qualities. What has gotten into you."

"Nothing, unfortunately. I do know something I do want to have gotten into me."

"You sick bitch." Pansy slammed the door in Draco's face.

"Well, Draco one, and Pansy nothing." Draco smirked, put on his leather jacket and left.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor dormitories, Claudia and Harry were talking.

"So Claudia, why did you come?" Harry asked. Claudia looked at him then looked down.

"I just wanted to talk." Claudia said as harry scooted closer to her. "Usually I'd be talking to Jamie but it's about Jamie…and Malfoy. I think there is something going on between her and Malfoy. What do you think?" She looked at Harry, into Harry's deep green eyes.

"I think Malfoy is going to get his arse kicked, that's what I think." Harry saw Claudia give him a look of disapproval. "I mean, there is defiantly some attraction there, but Malfoy is a total git. He gets what he deserves. He deserves a punch, and definitely deserves Jamie giving him one, and maybe a couple of more. I think that there is something going on though."

"That's true Harry. But it's so obvious that they hate each other. I mean, don't you think they hate each other?"

"Think of it this way, Jamie and Malfoy both are…well they both like throwing insults at each other. The difference is that Malfoy is a git and Jamie reminds him every chance she gets, and he doesn't like it. That doesn't mean they hate each other…I think." Harry started scratching his head. He didn't know how to put what he was thinking into words.

"I think I know what you're getting at Harry." Claudia then pulled Harry into a deep kiss. They only had 10 minutes left and she wanted to use her time wisely. Harry was surprised at first then deepened the kiss. Once they couldn't ignore the fact that they both need air, they separated.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Harry said smiling and now 'excited'.

"I changed my mind. We shouldn't spend our time talking about Malfoy." They started kissing again and Harry moved his lips to her neck and started trailing kisses down it. She leaned back on the bed while caressing his neck. She then felt his warm hand slide up her shirt to her back. She smiled when she felt something rub against her thigh.

"Is that your wand? Or are you just happy to see me?" Harry responded with his voice husky from lust and passion. (A/N: Damn, couldn't wait, could they? lol)

They started snogging again and Claudia rapped her leg around Harry's to bring him closer to her. Harry moved his hands up a bit to unclip her bra. 

"Who's being kinky now?" Claudia asked breaking the kiss.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Guess what?"

"15 minutes is over isn't it?" Harry said with remorse. He sat up and Claudia propped herself on her elbows looking at him smiling.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure we will find plenty of time later."

"Whatever you say Claud." Harry kissed her one more time on the lips.

"Sure thing." Claudia smirked. Right then Ron and Seamus walked in with their hands over their eyes.

"Harry? Can we come in now?" Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly guys, we are not doing anything. Well… at least not anymore." Harry and Claudia smirked, and she sat up all the way. The rest of them walked in, except for Neville.

"Where's Neville?" asked Harry. Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Probably looking for Trevor. I really don't see how that thing is still alive."

As Draco walked down the halls avoiding Filch and his cat he spotted Neville. Draco hurried up and his behind a pillar. He saw Neville walk up to the Fat Lady. Draco stood there waiting to here him say the password. 

"Password?" the Fat Lady said.

Neville pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud.

"Nagis Sepiat." Neville said. The Fat Lady opened up and let him through. 'Great, I though I was going to have to threaten the Fat Lady to get in. Thank you Longbottom' Draco thought. Once he was well gone, Draco walked from behind the pillar and walked up to the Fat Lady. She eyed him peculiarly.

"Nagis Sepiat."

"Well, if you say so." the Fat Lady said and opened up to let him in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, did you like this chapter? Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Read and review, yeah this is the part when you review. So what's to come? Well, Draco goes in to the common room and then…well wait for the next chapter. I want to thank all the new people who reviewed: **Evil*Fairy** (believe me, I will be writing more) **Winddance** (attitude is essential in this story, glad you like it), 

****

Kiriko Himura (punches bring violence to the story, don't you love it), someone-**who's-not-important** (you are important enough to be recognized, and expect more to the story, it gets better), **Eressa** (I'll try to read you mind), **sapphireskies** (I know, the spelling errors, every authors downfall, I'll work on it though, glad you like the story), **kapies** (it seems we both have one thing in common, I love Draco too, but this story, I write so you people will love it. I guess its working), **ElvenOnes** (hope you read the rest of the story, even better, I hope you enjoy it too), **Nergess** (hey, wajma's cousin. Thanx for reviewing. Heope you liked this chapter as well), (yeah, this was a blank reviewer, don't want you to be sad, cause that leads to depression which leads to suicide, so I will keep writing this story), and **PotterManiac** (what's up accomplice. Hope you liked the chapter, you got some action, of course you liked it J Next chapter is yet to be typed but I have it written down. See I put your name last, save the best for last. But once I got to the last I got sick of typing and so bye)


	8. An Unscheduled Meeting

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the delay. On with the story!

Chapter 8: "An Unscheduled Meeting"

__

Last Time: Claudia and Harry get a little kinky in the dorm room. Pansy and Draco have a little midnight scuffle in which some foul words were exchanged. Pansy is getting Draco decides to visit the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco stopped and looked around. The fire was still burning in the fireplace. Everything was much homier then it was in the Slytherin common room he noticed. Everything was also so…red and gold.

The portrait of the fat lady closed behind him.

~What am I doing here?

*Duh! To see Jamie.

~Wrong! To give Jamie her books and parchment back.

*Whatever you say Draco.

~That's right! Why am I fighting with my thoughts? I'm going mental.

Jamie had walked back to the common room after dinner. Facing detention with Malfoy and getting points deduction from your house and all this crap was enough to make a person exhausted. As she dragged her feet along all she was thinking were detention, the Quidditch match tomorrow, and Malfoy. That gorgeous, handsome, silver haired, fine figured bastard Malfoy.

~Did I just call him gorgeous?

*Well he is.

~Why am I looking forward to detention?

*Because you get to be alone with Malfoy.

~I am going bloody mental.

*It's not your fault.

~That sick demented git, it's his entire fault.

*He did look good in mashed potatoes though.

~He looks good in anything.

*Ha! Got cha!

~Fuck off!

After fighting with her conscience for a while, Jamie finally reached her dorm room. She said a quick 'hello' to all her room mates except Claudia who seemed to be missing at the moment. Jamie changed into her pajamas that was just a gray spaghetti shirt and gray pants. She climbed into bed and laid there wide-awake for a couple of minutes.

"Dammit, now I can't even go to sleep. What did I ever do that was so bad to deserve this?" she whined. 

*Why do I know the answer to that?

~I thought I told you to fuck off!

Jamie got up and grabbed a pencil and some white paper, one of the muggle things she keeps with her, and decides to draw in the common room to pass the time.

Claudia got up to leave dormitory. It was getting late. As she walked to the girls' dorm she saw Jamie sitting down Indian style on the couch in front of the fire.

"You really should be in Slytherin." Claudia was looking at her gray pajamas and the hunter green robe she was wearing. Jamie finally looked up.

"Hey Claud. Where have you been?"

"I thought you would already know." Claudia said with a wink.

"Oh! Getting rid of some extra energy with Harry I see." Jamie smirked. Claudia blushed.

"I see your much better."

"Well what can I say. I don't like being in bad moods. They effect everybody. I've got no reason for being mad at yaw just because Malfoy wants to be a bitch." 

"Well said." Claudia yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"No, I'm not sleepy. Later much." Jamie said as Claudia left.

Jamie continued to draw what she was working on with much concentration. That when the portrait opened. Jamie never noticed.

Draco kept looking around.

'Seems like everyone's asleep. How am I going to know what bed Jamie sleeps in?' Draco looked at the couch in front of the fire. He noticed two very familiar chop sticks sticking out. Draco smiled and crept slowing to the back of the couch. He put his hand on her shoulder. Jamie, startled, turned around and socked the anonymous figure.

"God dammit!" Draco said as he grabbed his face in his hand. Everything he was carrying fell on the floor in a quick flutter of parchment and a loud thump of books.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here? In that case. I'm not sorry, you deserved that. Two punches from the same person in one day. That must be a record."

"Well, you seem to have a feddish for only punching me." He voice was distorted from his hand. Jamie pulled out her wand from the inside of her robes.

"Move your hand." Draco, surprisingly, obeyed. His nose was not bleeding. Jamie murmured a quick healing spell and returned her attention back to her drawing ignoring Malfoy.

Draco was still standing there looking at the back of Jamie's head. 

'It's hard enough being here and getting punched, now she is ignoring me. Fine then. If that's the was she wants it, so be it!' He thought. He picked up everything he had brought making a shuffling noise. He walked in front of her and slammed the books on the little table in front of the couch. He took a moment to look at her. She said nothing; she didn't even look up. He turned quickly and stormed out of the common room furious.

When Jamie heard the portrait close she moved her eyes toward the table. She saw all her things lying there. Instantly she regretted the way she had acted. 

*He's only trying to apologize.

~He's a Malfoy. He thinks this is a game.

*You know you want to play.

~No I don't. His attitude has changed a lot though.

*Yaw fight like a married couple.

~Fuck off!

Draco was simply angry. The fat lady noticed his mood.

"Good night young man."

"Shut up." He noticed her audible 'humph!' as he turned the corner.

He quickly got caught up in his thoughts.

'That girl. She doesn't appreciate anything!'

Jamie knew what she had to do.

'I am not going to give in. Well, I don't have to act like a total bitch. He is only trying to apologize.' 

She quickly ran upstairs to her dorm room. She spotted her owl sitting next to the window asleep.

"Come on, wake up Suki." The owl opened its eyes. It turned around and went back to sleep. "Fine! Is that the you want it. No more midnight flights with Hedwig."

The owl instantly woke up and squeaked. Jamie gave the letter to Suki's and whispered something to her.

"As fast as you can. Now go." Jamie took the time to think of Draco.

~What was he wearing?

*Leather

~Damn

*I know

Jamie went back downstairs to collect her stuff. She went back to her dorm room and took out her chopsticks. Well, at least one. She couldn't find the other one at the moment.

"There goes another one."

Draco made it back to his dorm room. Something was missing. Snoring, there was no snoring. Draco then heard the door creak behind him.

"Where were you?" Crabbe asked while standing next to Goyle.

"Out for a walk."

"Really?"

"Yes, now do you mind. I want to get to sleep." They all turned toward the window as they heard a tapping on the window. There was an owl sitting on the window seal.

"That's Peters' owl." Goyle said looking surprised.

Draco slowing walked to the window. He opened it and the owl dropped the letter in his hand and flew back out the window. He unfolded the letter and read it.

__

Thanks

He turned it over.

__

Ferret Boy

Draco grinned despite himself.

"What did it say?" Crabbe asked.

"None of your damn business. Now I'm going to sleep."

"I can't belive her." Someone was listening outside. The door to the dormitory wasn't all the way closed. They heard everything, and saw everything. Including Draco grin.

"She's even sending him letters. Does he like her back? There's only one way to find out." 

************************************************************************

Well, there's that chapter. The next one will be up soon J 


	9. Naked Lies

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. It's going to be longer since chapter 8 was so short. In the chapters, the characters seem to be fighting with there conscience. (~) is the character and (*) is there conscience. It's that way in chapter 8 too.

Chapter 9: "Naked Lies"

__

Last Time: Draco went to return Jamie's books to her. She ignored him the whole time. She felt bad for what she did so she sent him a little note. Crabbe and Goyle want to know what's going on between him and Jamie, but he insists nothing. Someone was listening to the whole conversation between Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

The next day Jamie woke up. The first moments of consciousness were the worst as yesterdays' events came rushing back. Then finally last night came rushing back. Claudia was coming out of the bathroom already dressed. Jamie let out a sigh and checked to see what time it was. 

"Claud," she said drowsily "It's 6:30, what are you doing up?"

"Oh, hey Jamie. I was going to watch Harry practice Quidditch. You know the match is today."

"Yeah, so is my damn detention. What if the match is not over yet? I mean Malfoy is the seeker and how is he going to serve his detention. McGonagall just assumes that it will be over by then."

"Well, leave it to Harry to make the most exciting match also the shortest."

"Right." Jamie grinned at Claudia. "Harry yo man."

"Whatever. You want to come?"

"No thanks, even though you woke me up. I'll get up in a bit and go to breakfast. I don't feel like watching you two snog on a broom."

"You know you want to watch." Claudia smirked.

"Sorry Claud, I'm not a pervert."

Claudia threw a pillow at Jamie.

"Hey! Physical violence is another form of attraction."

"Now who's the pervert?" Jamie laughed as Claudia left. The other roommates were well asleep. Jamie got up and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Another day, another detention." She quickly got into the shower.

Claudia practically ran to the Quidditch field. She spotted Harry on his Firebolt flying in the air. The sun was just rising and Claudia could just see his black silhouette as he performed difficult moves. She stood there just watching him before he finally noticed she was there.

"Claudia!" He landed a few feet from her and ran the rest to give her a good morning kiss.

"Hey Harry. How's your practice going?"

"Not bad. Want to join me?"

"Sure, I'll go get a broom." Harry grabbed her hand as she turned to go to the broom shed.

"Oh no, who said anything about another broom. You said you wanted to join me. Join me on my broom." Harry smirked. Claudia smiled.

"Okay, but I get to sit in the front."

"Sure." Claudia held out her hand and Harry put his broom in her hand.

"Thank you." As Harry got on behind Claudia turned around towards him.

"Oh, and sorry if we die." Claudia winked.

"Hey what is that suppose to meannnnnnnnn!" Harry yelled as they suddenly left the ground at full force.

Claudia grinned and turned around to him. His glasses and hair were askew.

"Maybe you should put your arms around me so you won't fall." Harry obeyed. He leaned in and kissed Claudia's neck.

"You fly good. Why aren't you on the team?"

"Because thats about the only thing I can do, fly. I can't maneuver or anything. Jamie is a good player though." Harry laughed. Claudia turned to him again.

"Don't make fun of my disabilities." She grinned back.

The morning sunlight was now peeping in the dormitory. Draco was in the bathroom taking a shower. Crabbe and Goyle were still fast asleep because of the loud snoring that even the shower couldn't drown out.

"Ahhh." The hot water ran down his body. The only good thing about being in a common room as low as the dungeons was the water pressure. When he finished he stepped out of the shower. 

"PANSY!!" Pansy was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom very much liking what she saw. Draco, already flushed from the hot water, turned even pinker with embarrassment. He quickly reached for the towel and wrapped it around him. The damage was already done though. 

"I- I'm naked! Get out!" 

Pansy smirked. She was already dressed in her robes and ready for the day.

"Oh you shouldn't over exert yourself Drac. You'll give yourself an erection. And from what I see, that towel is too thin to hide anything."

Draco was fuming with fury and humiliation. Only Pansy could have caused this. He took his wand of the counter. He pointed it at Pansy and she froze where she stood. Draco was surly going to hex her now. He moved his wand in a quick horizontal motion and the door slammed straight in Pansy's face making a loud noise. She was happy that he didn't hex her but, but still annoyed he had shut her out.

"See you at breakfast Drac!" Pansy left the room.

"Stop calling me…DRAC!" By now, everyone in the dorm room was awake, but unlike most people, they were used to Draco and Pansy's morning scuffles, so they quickly dosed off again. Pansy spotted something on his dresser. She just glanced then turned away.

Jamie got out of the shower and put in her one chopstick.

"Oh well. I'll use a duplicating potion later if I can't find the other."

Claudia had not come back yet and people were still asleep. Jamie made her way down to breakfast. No Gryffindors or Slytherins were there. There was only one Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws. Jamie sat down by herself at the Gryffindor table. She told her plate what she wanted.

"Eggs, toast, sausage, and a screwdriver. No make that two, I need it." A screwdriver was orange juice with vodka in it. As usual it didn't show. Jamie had ordered it many times and it would never show. She just got plain orange juice.

"Well, it was worth a try." 

Draco hurriedly got dressed and ran to his dresser and grabbed something. He would need it later on. He grinned at the object and left for breakfast. His hunger over powered his objections to seeing Pansy. Draco saw Pansy at the bottom of the steps waiting for him. He simply ignored her and kept walking.

"Are you still on about that. That was so '5 minutes' ago. Get over it Drac."

"Do not call me that. You got a lot of nerve. Why don't you just give up? You're never 

going to get me." Draco grinned at the face she made.

"Whoever said 'I' wanted 'you'? You think too much of yourself. You disgust me."

"Yeah, but my body doesn't, the way you was ogling over it." 

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"What's that?" She was eyeing the thing in his hand.

"None of your bloody business."

"It looks like-

As Jamie drank from her goblet, Draco walked in, followed by Pansy. She was grinning and moved her eyes toward Jamie. She waved at her, Jamie, a little confused, waved back. As Draco strutted in, with that 'I'm Malfoy, worship me' walk, which was damn sexy, he turned around. Him and Jamie made eye contact. He then looked at her hair and grinned. His eyes moved to what was twirling in his hand. Jamie followed his eyes. He was twirling her chopstick. Jamie's eyes widened in surprised then quickly narrowed as she glared at him as if saying 'You stupid git, you took it!'. He performed that famous smirk and winked at her. Jamie's eyes just simply started, expressionless. Draco turned back around and kept walking. Pansy witnessed the whole thing. That's what that thing was. She was right. It looked like Jamie's chop stick. 

Pansy then looked at her hair and noticed that she only had one chop stick in her hair.

'I hate this game that they play with each other.'

Jamie sat back and folded her arms over her chest.

~I need that chopstick back

*He's not just going to give it to you.

~Look at him, he's looking at me as if saying 'Come get it, if your brave enough'

*You sure when he say's that, he's talking about the chopstick?

~Oh, shut up! After all that crap last night, I actually said thank you. I should have stuck with my first thought that just simply said 'Fuck him'

*You want to, yes

~Oh gods, fuck off, that's not what I meant. Why is Pansy walking over here?

Pansy had gotten up from sitting next to Draco and walked over to Jamie. She stopped in front of Jamie. 'Oh god, what is she up to now?' Draco thought.

'She's too much of a competition. She won't simply back off if I threaten her. She would probably kick my ass. Time to improvise.' Pansy thought.

"Can I help you?" Jamie asked her still leaning back. Pansy sat down right in front of her. The few people in the Hall was all looking, especially Draco.

"As a matter of fact you can. Do you like Draco?"

"What?!" 'Oh gods, what s that slut telling her' Draco thought. He stopped twirling the chopstick and was now intently concentrated on what Pansy and Jamie was doing.

"It's a simple question. Just answer it."

'She puts it so frankly. 'Hi, want to fuck Draco?' She's an idiot' Jamie thought.

"I don't have to answer anything. Besides, even if I did, it's none of your business." Jamie smirked. 

Draco noticed. It was like he was on the sidelines rooting for Jamie, looking at both of the opponents' facial expressions to see who was winning. 'Go Jamie, I mean Peters' he thought. Pansy got annoyed and just kept talking.

"I just wanted to know."

"Why? What's it to you. Oh, and for further reference, I don't like him. So you can have him or throw yourself at him, or whatever it is you do." Pansy turned red.

"I do NOT throw myself at him." Jamie sighed.

"Sure, I belive you."

"I wanted to know, because as a fellow student and female I must tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, Draco isn't like that."

"Like what?"

"Well, it's only the truth. I mean, I would know since I'm his best friend."

"That's hard to belive but whatever. So what were you saying? Like what?" 'Uh oh, Jamie's losing. What is Pansy telling her?' Draco thought again.

"Well- Pansy beckoned Jamie forward and Jamie leaned in. Pansy whispered something in her ear. Jamie's eyes brightened up in shock.

"Why should I believe you?" Jamie asked.

"Because, unlike you, I've seen him in action." Jamie ran out of the Hall with lightening speed. Pansy smiled and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"What did you tell her?" Draco asked preparing for the worst.

"Remember Drac, you don't like her. Why should you care?"

"If you said anything about me, I SHOULD care! Now what did you tell her?"

"Now, I never said it was about you." Pansy got up and started to walk out when Jamie walked back in. Tears in her eyes.

Draco looked at her.

"Parkinson! What the bloody hell did you tell her?"

"Bye Drac." After Pansy left Claudia and Harry walked in and sat in front of Jamie blocking her from Draco's view.

'Was Jamie crying?' He thought.

"Hey guys! How was the practice?" Jamie asked smiling.

"It was great. Jamie, you have tears in your eyes. Is it because of Malfoy?" Claudia whispered to Jamie. Jamie laughed.

"You could say that."

All day Draco was interrogating Pansy about the conversation she had with Jamie. Of course Pansy wouldn't tell.

'What could be so bad that could make Jamie cry. The only time I saw her cry was when…It was because of me.' Draco finally decided that he would ask Jamie in Potions class.

Potion class finally rolled around. Everybody was tense around Draco and Jamie after what happened yesterday. They didn't know that Jamie and Draco came to some kind of silent apology.

Everyone sat by his or her respective partners, Claudia and Harry with complete satisfaction. Everyone was in the class and sitting down except Jamie, she hadn't came yet. Draco took out the chopstick and started twirling it in his fingers.

~Where is she?

*Why Draco, was that a little concern in your voice?

~How could it be, I wasn't even talking, I'm thinking. Damn, my conscience is starting to 

sound like Jamie

*And how much you love it

~Ha!

Jamie finally rolled in. Everyone went silent. Draco looked up at the door and saw Jamie. She spotted him and tried to restrain a laugh. It ended up coming out as a smile, which everyone saw. She then saw the chopstick and narrowed her eyes. She took her seat next to him. The class was uncomfortably silent. Jamie couldn't take it anymore. Claudia quickly realized this happened at the table at dinner and started talking to Harry. Everyone else caught on quickly.

They all had potions class 3 days in a row because if the so-called importance of the potion they were making. They needed much practice on it. Jamie started taking stuff out of her bag and placing it in front of them. Draco had returned all the notes she had taken too. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up at Draco.

"Yes?" She was still fumbling with stuff in her bag.

"I'll wait until your done." Jamie eyed him and finally got what she was looking for in her bag, a folded sheet of paper.

"I'm done, what do you want?"

"What did Parkinson tell you this morning?" Pansy was well away and couldn't here their conversation, but she had a feeling what it was about.

Jamie started to smile.

"Would you stop smiling and tell me?"

"If you give me back my chopstick and answer all of my questions, honestly." Jamie smiled. "Oh, and you have to ask me nicely. Deal?" Draco put the chopstick in his robe and folded his arms. Jamie took the hint and shrugged. Draco gave in.

"That's all I have to do?"

"Yup."

"What are the questions?"

"First, why did you return my stuff back to me?"

"Because we are working together on this project and to leave it there would have put my grade in jeopardy because you seem to have taken ALL the notes."

"Reasonable enough. Next question. How did you get the password for the common room?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I have my ways." Jamie kept looking at him. "Okay, I overheard Neville say it."

"Okay. Why did you take me chopstick?" The honest reason was because he didn't want them to end there with Jamie just ignoring him. So he took something that would keep Jamie in reach.

"Just to bother you." Jamie gave him an evil look. "It's working by the looks of it too." Draco smirked.

"You ARE a true bastard."

"It's a living. Anymore of your worthless questions?"

"Just one. Do you like Parkinson in that way?" Draco instantly grinned.

"What's it to you? Are you jealous?"

"Please. I don't obsess over guys who are obsessed with themselves."

"Get over yourself."

"Yeah whatever. I've heard that ONE before." Draco was about to respond when Snape walked in.

"You know what to do." Snape said. Draco and Jamie were the only ones who got to work. Jamie kept her voice down.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Is it that important?"

"I would say so."

"Fine then. No I don't like her."

"Oh. I don't see what Parkinson's so worried about then." Jamie said this more to herself then Draco.

"Worried about what? Would you please tell me what Parkinson said? I kept my part of the deal, tell me." Jamie smiled at him.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. I will tell you, I never said when." Jamie saw the look on his face. "Okay, I'll tell you now, why do you want to know so bad anyway?"

"Be-Because I saw you crying." Draco blushed but kept steady eye contact with Jamie. Jamie burst up laughing. This was really getting on his nerves. He waited for her to finish.

Snape took that time to walk over to them. "Peters, minus 5 points for interrupting my class." Jamie stopped and looked at Snape. "Your class would need to be doing something to be interrupted." Indeed the class was not working.

"Minus 5 more for talking back to a teacher!"

"But- Jamie was cut off by Claudia whispering "Jamie, just stop." Jamie looked at Snape.

"Yes professor."

Draco nudged Jamie so that they can continue their conversation.

"Malfoy, I wasn't crying. I was laughing. After what Parkinson told me, I went outside to laugh my ass off. But thanks for being so concerned."

"Your welcome. Now what did Pansy tell you?"

"That you were gay." Jamie smiled. Draco jumped out of his chair like he sat on one of Hagrid's blast ended screwiest. 

"WHAT!?" The whole class turned.

"Mr. Malfoy! Please take your seat." Snape added reluctantly "5 points from Slytherin. You and Peters obviously need new partners. Ms. Chase, you w-

Jamie cut him off.

"I promise professor it won't happen again."

"Very well. You will not get away so easily if it happens again."

"Yes professor." As Snape turned Claudia mouthed a 'thank you' to Jamie. Jamie grinned back. 

~Claudia didn't deserve to be split up with Harry

*You did that so you could stay with Malfoy

Jamie didn't even want to fight that comment. Pansy knew what got a rise out of Draco.

"You didn't belive her…did you?" Draco whispered to Jamie. Wow, he sounds different when he whispers.

"No, that's why I went to go laugh. She obviously loves you and she thinks I'm trying to steal you away from her. Funny how she would think that." Jamie smirked. Draco came to find he liked that smirk more and more.

"She will pay for this."

"She's only obsessed with you, nothing bad."

"Nothing bad? How many girls do you think she told that to that believed her? You're the only one who would have enough sense not to."

"My, Malfoy, was that a compliment?"

"You don't know how to take a compliment when you here on, do you?"

"Nope, and I shall never learn."

Snape had told them to continue working on their potions based on the notes that they had. He also told them that the potion is very hard to remove from cloth and fabric when not completed. You would need a special potion for that. Hair, was another story.

"Chop the bowtruckle bark thinner Ms. Peters."

"I can't, the knife is to dull."

"Well, then chop harder." Snape walked off to go nag some other student.

"That git, he knows the bloody knife is dull." Draco started laughing.

"You know, chopping is always considered, but smashing it into the table is much more amusing." Jamie gave him a look that could kill. She was doing all the work. He grabbed her hand and guided her with the knife.

"Here do it this way. At least you'll get through the bark." Draco was cutting as if the knife was razor sharp. Pansy was looking at everything, fury rising in her veins. Draco finally took his hand off of Jamie's. Jamie was annoyed that he could do it so simply, but did like the physical contact. Jamie raised the knife and brought it back to the table with such force that the piece she chopped flew into the air and landed on Snape's turned back. It didn't fall off either. Jamie and Draco burst up laughing. That took Pansy to the edge.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Peters 50 points each!" Jamie and Draco kept laughing.

"Sorry professor." They said in unison. He turned back around and the bark was still on his robes. No one seemed to notice but Jamie, Draco, and Pansy.

'That whore!' She thought as she threw ingredients in her cauldron. Crabbe, her partner, was trying to get her attention. She accidentally threw the wrong ingredients in her cauldron and the next thing that happened was that it exploded. The contents went flying and so did the cauldron. It got all over the students' clothes, including Jamie and Draco's. The cauldron landed on Harry's wrist braking it instantly.

"Whose cauldron was that?" Snape yelled. Pansy raised her hand.

"Minus 20 points." There were groans of disagreement as Snape only took 20 points away. Snape then walked over to Harry and looked at his right wrist.

"It's broken. Ms. Chase, take Potter to the infirmary. Everyone else, come to my desk so that I can get the potion out of your robes." Everyone quickly moved to the desk. Jamie turned to Draco. He got a streak of the potion in his hair. Jamie laughed.

"What?" She took the streak of hair and pulled it down in front of his eyes. It was pretty long, and…silky. "Oh my god."

Draco was now sporting a nice streak of pink hair.

"Nice hair." Jamie winked.

"That is not funny." Draco started pulling on it to see how far it went.

"Its goes all the way to the root." She told him still smiling.

"It's pink!" Jamie took out her wand and pointed it at his hair. "That won't work. You heard what Professor Snape said. I'm doomed."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Malfoy. It's just hair. Oh I forgot, you rank your appearance on everything." Jamie mumbled a spell. What used to be pink was now green. "He never said anything about changing the color." 

Draco looked at his hair; it did look much better green than pink.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're sporting Slytherin pride." Jamie smiled. Draco smiled to.

"Looks like you are to."

"What!" Draco, surprisingly, took out Jamie's one chopstick and pulled the strains of hair to the front of her face. It went through the whole length of her hair, like it spread all the way to the root. Hers was purple.

"Come on, what happened to all that 'it's just hair'?"

"Eww, I hate purple!" Draco took out his wand.

"What color do you want it?"

"I don't care, just not purple- Draco grinned and Jamie quickly added- or pink!" Draco mumbled the spell. It turned silver. Jamie looked at it. 

"I could get used to it." Jamie swore she heard Draco say 'me too' as they went to the front of the class to get the potion out of there robes. No body witnessed this between them except Pansy. She glared at Jamie. Jamie noticed something out of line.

"Malfoy, give me my chop sticks." He gave her one.

"Both of them." He sighed and gave her the other.

"Thank you." She put her hair back up in chopstick, the silver streak hanging at the side of her face. Draco still had his green streak hanging out too. He would curse if he saw the way his hair was out of order. But it looked very sexy. Draco thought Jamie's hair looked much better down, way better.

~Wow, Malfoy's attitude has really changed 

*Aren't you lucky

~I guess. Am I the only one who sees this side of him?

*Yup, and that's not all you will see

~What's that suppose to mean?

"Malfoy and Peters, I see you got potion in your hair. Well there is nothing I can do about that. It will come out in due time."

"How long is due time?" Draco asked.

"Depends on what ingredient Parkinson put in the potion. She doesn't even know." Snape responded.

Claudia and Harry came back. Harry's wrist was still a bit swollen.

"What the hell did yaw do to yaw hair?!" Claudia asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Claudia, such language." Jamie smiled. "The potion got in it. We couldn't get it out so we changed the colors."

"What color was it before."

"You don't want to know." Draco responded. Jamie grinned.

"Harry how's your wrist?" Jamie asked. Draco turned around realizing he wasn't in this conversation, but he heard it none the less.

"Madam Pompfrey said I couldn't play Quidditch."

"That's horrible. I guess the match will be postponed then."

"This is the last day of good weather for at least a month."

"So, then play next month."

"Why don't you play for him Jamie?" Claudia said. Draco was listening closer. 'Jamie plays Quidditch?'

"Oh no no no. I can't do that."

"Why?" Harry and Claudia injected at the same time. The whole class was listening now, even though Snape had already dismissed the class.

"Because I can't. Besides, Harry is unbeatable and the youngest seeker in a century. I don't want to break our winning streak. I don't even play well."

"Come on Jamie, you know that's a damn lie. Please?" Claudia tried to give her puppy eyes.

"Oh come on Claud, don't do that to me. You to Harry. Whose robes and broom will I use?"

"Harry's of course." 

"Come on Claudia we can't force her. If she doesn't want to play, she might not play well at all." Harry whispered to her. He wanted Jamie to play, but didn't want to force her. Jamie over heard. There was a moment of silence.

"You know what." Jamie said. "I will do it." There was a loud 'yeahhh!' from all the Gryffindors. Jamie didn't even know they were listening. Draco heard the entire conversation. Jamie turned around and saw Draco leaving the room.

'I just realized I'll be going against Draco.'

*****************************************************************

Well there is that chapter, review dammit, lol. I noticed that chapter is going into the rated "R" range due to the language, and I wouldn't like it any other way.


	10. Quidditch's a Bitch

A/N: Hey loyal fans. Can you say, "Finally that bitch wrote the next chapter?" I can. So, I've been busy with band practice and crap like that. I'll try to write a chapter every weekend starting now. Thanks to my accomplice, p0tt3rSt@lk3r, I have posters of Draco to spur me on. Thanks Suki. Well, on with the chapter.

__

Last Time: Claudia and Harry had a very intimate flying lesson while Pansy was ogling Draco's naked assets. Pansy told Jamie something that appeared to make her cry, but only made her laugh. When Draco found out from Jamie that Pansy said he was gay, Draco is furious. There was a very eventful potion's lesson in which Pansy gets jealous at Jamie's and Draco physical contact, and accidentally sends her cauldron flying in the air. It gets the concoction in everyone's robes except Jamie and Draco's, where it got in their hair instead. Upon the cauldrons landing it broke Harry's wrist and Jamie agrees to play in the Quidditch match for him. As the temporary seeker, she will going against Draco, who is now sporting a streak of green hair, and Jamie's silver.

Chapter 10: "Quidditch's a Bitch"

Potion's class was over. Jamie was still trying to get over the fact that she was going to play Quidditch. Against Malfoy too. She couldn't cease to belive that Harry, Claudia, and the rest of the Gryffindors trusted her with something as _necessary _as beating Slytherin in cheat filled Quidditch match. Malfoy was another issue. Ever since Malfoy and Harry were the Gryffindor and Slytherin seekers, their matches against each other was so intense you'd think it was a miracle that they were still alive.

Jamie was the give the most important position on the team. The _Seeker_. Could they expect as much as they did from Harry from Jamie? Would she play her best even though she had this _thing_ (if you could call it that) for Malfoy? What if she did win? She would still have to deal with Malfoy again in detention on the same day. What would he do if he won? She couldn't forget that he was Malfoy and he would gloat that he won no matter whom he had beaten. Suddenly, this match had become more important to Jamie than she would have imagined. She wouldn't let anything as pathetic as sharing the same hair streak get to her. 

__

Look on the bright side Jamie, at least you'll get to see him in his Quidditch robes.

I've seen him in his Quidditch robes before, what's your point.

__

He hasn't seen you_ in Quidditch robes before._

Jamie saw Draco walking down the hall and decided to let him go. She didn't have anything to say to him. She was walking with Harry and Claudia. They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Nagis Sepiat." 

"What's up with the password Jamie?" Claudia asked. She never knew what it meant.

"Rearrange the letters and you get 'Snape is a git.' Something I came up with." Jamie grinned and Harry laughed. Claudia just sighed.

"Trust you to make something as like insulting a teacher, a password. It's degrading." 

"It's not degrading. It's funny." Jamie smiled at Claudia and walked through the portrait hole. They all sat down on a cozy couch in front of the fireplace. Nobody else was in there. They were all at lunch. Jamie broke the silence.

"Harry. I have some time before the match. Can I borrow your broom now so I can get some practice in?"

"I see no reason why not." Harry stayed where he was, sitting next to Claudia.

"Well, aren't you going to get it for me?" Jamie asked. Harry grinned.

"It's in my room under my bed. Feel free." Jamie gave him an evil glare and got up.

"This is what I get for playing for you wankers. Well trust me, I won't do it again." Claudia smiled.

"We still love you Jamie."

"Real nice way of showing it." Jamie stuck her tongue at them and went up the stairs. She opened the door and found a dirty room. "Oh god, this is just wrong." She said as she saw some boxers lying on the floor. She didn't know which bed was Harry's. "I'm sure Claudia knows." Jamie looked under each bed. Something she never in her life wants to do again. She finally found the broom and pulled it from under the bed. She found Harry's Quidditch robes lying on the bedpost. She picked them up and put a cleaning spell on them. She made her way back down stairs.

Claudia and Harry were snogging on the couch. Jamie looked at them still standing on the stairs.

"So Harry. How does her stomach taste?" They parted with lightening speed both blushing bright red. Jamie walked the rest down the stairs holding the broom and the Quidditch robed draped over her shoulder. "You two should get a room." Jamie threw a pillow at them.

"Hey!"

"Bye. See you two later." Jamie smirked and ran out before Claudia could retaliate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie made her way to the pitch. The weather was perfect for Quidditch. Well, that's one thing she doesn't have to worry about. She dropped her black robes and Quidditch robes on the grass and jumped on the broom and jetted into the air. Her thoughts cleared as the wind rushed in her face. She soon started performing maneuvers that she had long forgotten. 

"Nice moves." 

Jamie was startled. She turned around and saw Draco floating on his broom a couple of feet away. He was not wearing his black robes, only some black trousers and a black shirt. His green streak of hair still out of place. Her silver one ruffled by the wind. Silver and Green. Slytherin colors. Figures. They just stared at each other for a while. Draco looked at her his eyes narrowing. He looked…_concerned_.

"Thanks." Silence engulfed them again. It was getting unbearable. Draco broke it.

"I'll take it your practicing for the match."

So he does know.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. I haven't practiced in a long time, and me substituting for Harry was on very short notice. What are you doing here?"

"Practicing." 

Jamie looked different. She looks, nervous. Draco thought.

__

This is about the time when I put those invisible walls up.

I know. The part I hate. Here it goes.

"Listen Peters, don't think that I'm going to go easy on you. This is still a Quidditch match, and I still want to win. Of course, you wouldn't want it any other way."

"You don't know what I want." Jamie said it in a tone that told him exactly what she wanted. She looked down and moved towards the ground and landed. Draco stared at her. 

If only you knew, how wrong you are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Quidditch match was finally here. The stands were filled like they always were at Gryffindor/Slytherin matches. Jamie had altered Harry's robes so that they would fit her better. They were all in the locker room. Harry, the captain was giving them a pep talk. Ron, a beater, was sitting next to another player, a chaser Aynslee Rodger, his girl friend for 2 days now. He had stopped crushing on Hermione a long time ago. At least he thinks so.

"Okay team. Now, this is the chance for all of you to really prove how good you really are. I'm not in the game, as you all know, and Jamie is taking my place. You all have been practicing and I know you can win. Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"Malfoy is really aggressive. Watch out and be careful. Okay?"

"No problem. If he feels likes getting violent I'll just flash him." Jamie grinned as Harry blushed. He always took her seriously.

"Um, okay. I'm sure that will be, very effective."

"It is." Jamie smiled as the rest of the players looked at her. 

"Okay team. Go kick some Slytherin ass!" 

"YEAH!" They all yelled in unison. They got up and stood in position.

"Good luck Jamie. You'll do great. Oh, we have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it." Jamie smiled.

"You'll see."

The door opened and they flew out into the sky.

"Here they are. The Gryffindor and Slytherin players!" Jamie opened her mouth in awe. Claudia was commentating. Harry had worked his way back in the stands and was now sitting next to her, his wrist still bandaged. Jamie couldn't belive that Claudia was commentating. It was a great surprise. It would be nice to hear a familiar voice on the pitch. Jamie couldn't help but fly over to her.

"Hey Jamie." Claudia and Harry smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked smiling, still in a state of shock.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Now go away, I have a job to do. Good luck." Jamie flew off as she heard Madam Hooch yell at her, "Stop harassing the commentator Peters!"

There he was. Jamie spotted Draco across from her. They were all standing on the brooms. Then Jamie saw her. Pansy Parkinson standing right next to Draco, giving Jamie the most evil glare ever. Jamie waved to her. Pansy frowned. This was going to be more fun than I imagined. Pansy was a beater.

Jamie's gaze soon landed on Draco. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her in her Quidditch robes.

She looks different.

__

Who are you kidding Draco. You want her.

I thought we settled that I was just attracted to her.

__

We never settled anything; you're just in denial. Your two closed minded to believe that something as impossible as you and Jamie could actually work.

But will she accept the challenge.

__

There's only one way to find out.

Draco made eye contact with her. He winked at her. Jamie smirked sardonically. 

You're on Malfoy.

Draco grinned back in acceptance. They were about to have a game that neither of them would ever forget. They were no longer playing just to win. Someone's life was about to change.

Madam Hooch stepped in the middle.

"No foul playing, I want this game as clean as my whistle. Got it?" Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air. There was a swirl of green and red in the sky. Aynslee caught the Quaffle.

"And they're off! Aynslee in possession of the Quaffle."

That's all Jamie did hear of Claudia. She was in her own world now, and only two people lived in it.

"Jamie Peters is substituting for Harry Potter as the Gryffindor Seeker-Ahhh!"

That's as far as she got. Claudia turned to him in minor shock, and major gratitude. Harry was sitting next to her and to put it frankly, he grabbed her ass. Professor McGonagall was sitting close by.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Chase. Behave yourselves!" They muttered a quick sorry and Claudia went back to commentating. Harry had this wicked grin on his face. 

Jamie climbed over the area of play quickly followed by Malfoy. She had purposely scared the shit out of Pansy when she came up from under her almost knocking her off her broom. She turned around and saw Draco hovering right next to her.

"Good evening." Draco said as the edge of his mouth curled up in a smirk.

"What's so good about it?"

"The weather; me about to beat you to the snitch. Things like that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"How could you be so sure that you're going to beat me to the snitch? You've never seen me play." Jamie was smirking.

"That may be true. But you've never played against me. Things could get…_intense_." Draco was smirking back.

"Is that a threat Malfoy?"

"No. That's a fact." Jamie raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Okay Malfoy. I wouldn't want it any other way." Before Draco could respond Jamie rushed past him at Pansy, doing a repeat of what she did to her earlier. Pansy immediately knew she would only be aiming for one person.

Gryffindor was up 30 to 20. Draco had spotted the snitch and raced towards it. He was waiting for Jamie to show up right beside him to chase after the snitch and reach it before him. She never showed.

__

Come on Peters, your making this too easy for me.

"Malfoy spots the snitch!" Claudia yelled. Then she screamed when Harry grabbed her ass again.

"Potter!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor. Couldn't help it."

Malfoy was gaining on the snitch when someone roughly pulled on his broom. He was yanked so hard he almost flew forward. Then there was a loud crash that could be heard through the whole stadium. The two bludgers had collided right where Draco's head should have been. Draco reached behind his broom and felt a hand. He turned around to see that Jamie had pulled him, stopping him from near death. She had a look of shock on her face. They all knew those bludgers were intended for her, a gift from Pansy who also had a look of shock on her face. She almost killed the one she was fighting for. Jamie finally let go of his broom. Draco looked at her speechless. I mean, what do you really say to someone who just saved your life? He didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Pansy with a look that could kill.

"You are off the team Parkinson. This is the last game you will ever play. You got that!" Pansy was in shock. 

"Drac, I-I'm sorry. Wait no! I'm not sorry. I was only doing my job. It's not my fault you got in the way!"

"You are OFF the team! And stop calling me Drac dammit!" With that Draco turned around. He looked at her.

That would do.

Jamie looked at Pansy. Pansy glared at her then flew off. Jamie spotted Draco and flew by him. That's when they both saw it. The snitch hovering a couple of meters above them. They both jetted towards it. 

"Jamie and Malfoy both spots the snitch!" Claudia yelled.

They climbed up as the snitch started to move in a 90-degree angle up. They were both side by side. The wind was rushing in their hair, Jamie's chopsticks barely holding in her hair. Their knees were touching.

"Go Jamie! Beat that bloody git!"

"Chase!"

"Sorry Professor."

Jamie started smiling. The rush was coming back to her. Draco turned to look at her.

"Only one of us is going to win Peters."

Jamie didn't respond. They were still chasing the snitch. In a split second it had divided completely vertical. They both dived after it still side by side. Draco was right. Only one of them could win. Only one of them was going to win. They kept diving. The snitch couldn't out run them so it started moving this way and that. It moved back up but Jamie kept going strait. 

__

What is she doing?

Before they knew it changed direction again but this time, they were both going after it from opposite directions. Neither was willing to change direction. They could see each other coming from the opposite direction. They still kept going. Jamie narrowed her eyes. Malfoy widened his.

__

This is how you wanted it Malfoy. Don't chicken out.

Claudia, Harry, and everyone in the stands looked on in anticipation. First Malfoy almost died, Jamie saved him, they chased the snitch neck to neck, and now they were playing chicken. This was the best bloody game of Quidditch they had ever seen. Claudia had stopped commentating. She was worried that Jamie's ruthlessness and Malfoy's stubbornness was going to get them both severely hurt.

What seemed to last forever was over in a few seconds.

They both reached for the snitch as they came up to it, trapping it between them. They had collided and were now falling. Draco had instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around Jamie as they fell in a bundle. They didn't have far to go.

Jamie opened her eyes to feel something heaving on her body and something moving in her hand. She was lying on her back, the brooms some where else. She groaned. Draco opened his eyes. He felt something under his body and something moving in his hand. He had one arm still wrapped around Jamie. His head was lying in the gap in her neck. He breathed in.

_After all that, she still smells heavenly._

Jamie heard Draco breathe in and felt his breath on her neck.

__

What the hell is he doing?

Draco raised his head. He saw Jamie looking back up at him. Both were still breathing hard from the excitement of the game. Draco noticed something else in his hand. Jamie lifted her head a little and had a chance to smell Draco as well.

__

After all this, he still smells desirable.

Draco looked down, his eyes widening. Jamie looked down too. Their fingers were entangled with each other's, the snitch right in between. Jamie smiled and laid her head back on the grass.

__

I wonder what we must look like in this position.

"I thought you said only one of us was going to win?" Jamie and Draco started laughing. Soon they heard footsteps coming. Jamie and Draco looked in their direction and saw Madam Hooch coming.

__

Uh-oh. Better make this look like a fight.

Jamie punched Draco in the jaw, firmly, but not hard as to cause damage. Jamie pushed him off of her.

"Godammit! What was that for?!" 

"So she won't get the wrong impression." She said as Madam Hooch ran up.

"Fighting again? Where's the snitch?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Well you see it's like this. When we reached for the sni-

Draco cut Jamie off.

"Peters caught it." Jamie looked at him in shock.

"Very well. Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch yelled and the stands exploded in cheers.

"Malfoy what do you think your doing?" Jamie hissed at him as Madam Hooch walked off.

"Only one of us can win. You deserve to win. Now shut up, your fans are coming."

Jamie turned around and the stands were running out onto the pitch. She saw the team, Claudia, and Harry in the front coming fast. She was crowded around and patted on the back, and congratulated with hugs. She turned around. This was the last thing she wanted. She wanted…

Draco was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They celebrated Gryffindor's victory for a while in the common room with Butterbeer. Jamie had faked her smiles through the whole thing. For once she was looking forward to detention, to get away from all the attention.

__

Or to see Draco?

"Well played Jamie!" Harry said.

"Yeah. I thought yaw were goners when you collided in the air. You're not even hurt. I heard you punched Malfoy. Was he getting fresh with you or something?" Claudia grinned.

"No. I felt like celebrating with a punch. 'S all. Well, I got to get to detention."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot you got detention. With Malfoy none the less. That git."

"I'll be back. See ya."

It was 8:57 and Jamie was making her way to McGonagall's office. She opened the door and saw Draco sitting on a table, his arms crossed, looking at nothing in particular. He looked up when she entered. Neither of them were no longer dressed in their Quidditch robes. Jamie had taken off all the alterations and returned them to Harry. They didn't say anything as Jamie made her way to a table opposite of him and sat on it.

"I forgive you." Draco looked up at her. "For everything. Well, maybe not everything. But for what happened in the library. It was my fault to. So was this detention. I no longer blame you. And I also want to thank you. It must have taken a lot to give me the snitch especially since Slytherin had _never _won against us." Jamie smiled at Draco's reaction about the 'never winning' comment. Draco lightened up a bit.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry, and thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. Pansy got the worst of it." They both laughed. The door opened and they were quiet instantly. Professor McGonagall walked in and looked around. 

"Well, everything seems to be in order. You may find this detention a bit different. You do know what the term 'confined' means, don't you?" Jamie and Draco looked at each other then at the Professor. "Because that is your detention. You two are confined in here for 2 hours with only each other to keep as company. Maybe then you two can sort out your differences."

"But Professor, we already have." Jamie told her. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Sure you have. I'll be back in 2 hours. Behave yourselves." And with that she closed the door. Jamie looked at it.

"You'd think a woman of her age would know if someone was lying or not."

Jamie turned back around looking at the ground. It had started that one day when she decided she wanted to know what Draco will do when someone stood up to him. Did she get her answer? Was she satisfied with it?

"Draco?" She looked up.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Draco smiled.

"I can call you Malfoy if you want. Even Drac if you like." Draco cringed under that name. Jamie smiled wickedly.

"Draco is fine."

"Yes he is." Draco's head shot up quickly blushing. Jamie smiled.

"Sorry couldn't help it. You look so cute when you blush."

"Don't mock me."

"Sorry." Jamie turned her feat on the desk and laid back. She was going to be there for 2 hours.

"So, were you going to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah." Jamie propped her chin on her hand. "What's up with you and Parkinson?"

Draco sighed.

"Must we talk about her?"

"No I guess we don't have to talk about her. Well Draco, for once, what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"Us."

************************************************************************

Ha! I'm leaving yaw there. Soon to come, Draco and Jamie "might" get some action and Claudia and Harry will definitely get some action. I want to thank my Suki, p0tt3rSt@lk3r for the idea about Jamie and Draco both catching the snitch. Loved it, lol. Next chapter will be up sooner than you think. Leave a Review please. 


	11. Gains and Loses

A/N: I'm back! Yeah! Hope you all liked chapter 10, this one is rated R because of Claudia. You kinky bitch, lol j/k. Sorry I took sooooooo long, but hey, I'm here now! Nothing else to say, I talk too much, on with the damn chapter!

__

Last Time: The long awaited Quidditch match had came. Jamie, substituting for Harry as the Gryffindor seeker, was a target to begin with. As Pansy tried an attempt on her life, it backfires to the one she is trying to win over, Draco. Jamie saves his, life, and in return, Draco gives her the snitch. Claudia was commentating and was very much distracted by an 'excited' Harry who couldn't help but grab her ass, more than once. Jamie and Draco went to detention, and spoke out their apologies and thank you's. Now they have another issue to talk about…them.

Chapter 11: "Gains and Loses"

"Us." Draco said. He had a very serious expression on his face. Jamie suddenly felt very nervous.

__

Did he just say 'us'?

Draco saw Jamie tense up. She swung her legs back around and was now sitting up straight. She looked into Draco's deep gray eyes. They used to be filled with coldness that Jamie hasn't seen since…since that day when she punched Crabbe. Those eyes were full of hope, desperation, and sorrow now.

"Draco. What about us? Are…are friendship?" Draco's eyes hardened.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"What do you mean, you know I can't read your bloody mind."

"Why do you have to act so blind Jamie? Come on, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Draco's voice raised. Jamie jumped off the desk and both of them were now standing. 

__

Why does she have to be so difficult?

"No Draco I don't. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Oh god. How could you not possibly know? Please tell me you knew that it was there the whole time!" Jamie was getting really irritated.

"Knew what was there? What the hell are you getting so worked up about?" 

"That part!" Draco turned around and banged his fists on the desk, his back towards Jamie. Draco's behavior startled her. She knew he got worked up sometimes, but she always knew the reason why.

"What about us? What part Draco!" She repeated. Draco turned around. His eyes were watery with undeveloped tears. His voice had softened, almost desperate.

"The part where I fell for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Gryffindor common room was cleared out and Harry and Claudia had just got finished cleaning it. They plopped down on the couch.

"Finally, we are done!" Claudia shouted.

"Yeah, that was some party. To bad Jamie had to go to detention. It's so unfair."

"I know. You'd think Professor McGonagall would have taken it back since she won the Quidditch game for her house." Claudia smiled.

"Yeah, maybe she was still mad."

"Mad at what?"

"At us. You know."

"Oh, when you kept grabbing my ass in the middle of my commentating. That was just evil." She smiled and hit him with a pillow. Harry smiled back.

"Yeah, I know." Harry then kissed her on the cheek. "You want to go somewhere with me?"

"Its after hours Harry. You feel up to getting caught doing something naughty again?" Claudia asked smiling.

"You'd yo get in trouble with me."

"Oh how charming." Claudia rolled her eyes. They got up and walked out of the portrait hole. Harry didn't bother with the invisibility cloak because it was not able to cover both of them. They had grown over the years.

"Where are we going?"

They stopped when they turned the corner. They saw Mrs. Norris.

"Obviously not that way. Come on, we'll go this way." Harry grabbed Claudia's hand and they started running when they heard Filch. After about 2 minutes of running they stopped in front of a wall.

"Dead end." Claudia breathed out. Harry smiled and pulled her with him right threw the wall.

"Hey! How did you do th-

She was cut off by what she saw. It was a secret room. It was decorated with lit lightly scented candles. Almost everything was either black or red. There was a door leading to another room and a couple of love seats around. There was also a window with a place to sit and a couple of dressers. In the middle of the room, there was a huge 4-poster bed, decorated with black and red curtains, pillows, and sheets.

"Oh my." Claudia said in total amazement.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked a little anxious. Claudia swirled around facing him.

"Harry Potter, I love it." And she kissed him deep on his lips. The kiss got even deeper. Claudia threw her arms around his neck and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them impossibly closer. But it wasn't enough. They pulled away, both looking at the bed. They could explore the rest of the rooms later, but right now, the only things they wanted to explore, was each other.

Claudia started kissing him again, almost knocking him off his feet. She smiled on his lips. Before they knew it, they were all over each other again.

__

Must…get…closer.

Claudia began to tug on Harry's shirt. His Quidditch robes were back in Gryffindor Tower. She tried to remove it without fully breaking the kiss. When that didn't work, they parted. They leaned in, their foreheads touching, gasping for air. Harry looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, his voice husky from passion.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Have you done this before?"

"If I have, I would have been able to get your shirt off." Claudia giggled. Harry smiled.

"Here. Let me help you." Harry took a step back. He took of his glasses and set them on a dresser near by. He pulled his shirt off over his head. His hair went up with it, and then fell back down over his emerald eyes. He threw it in the corner and stood there looking at Claudia through his bangs. Claudia was speechless as she looked at his firm Quidditch toned torso and chest. Harry kept standing, his unruly hair covering that famous scar. Right now he was just a normal boy that Claudia loved.

Harry walked toward her. She wiped his bangs out of his eyes and he leant into her ear and whispered.

"I love you Claudia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie took a few steps back.

Is he serious?

Draco couldn't stand for her to see him like this. He turned back around and settled his palms on the desk, holding himself up. He wasn't going to let something as simple as confessing a crush get to him.

__

But it's more than a crush.

Silence enveloped them again. Both were thrown in a state of frustration and confusion. Jamie knew there was only one thing she wanted to do now. She soundlessly walked the only steps between them. She grabbed Draco by the shoulder and roughly but swiftly pulled him around to face her. Draco let out a gasp right before she covered his lips with hers. Jamie kissed him passionately only for a few seconds then pulled away. She watched Draco's reaction. He was staring at the space above Jamie's head, his mouth slightly open, a look of complete surprise on his face that slowing turned into a smirk. Jamie just smiled.

"Well?" Jamie asked him, her one hand still on the back of his neck where she had pulled him towards her for that one kiss. Draco looked at her.

"Well, I… I…" Jamie grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco's expression soon turned scornful. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you Draco. I'm giving in. I've had feelings for you too."

"So now you're kissing me just because you know the feeling is mutual? What if I had never told you?"

"But you did."

"I'm serious Jamie. You can walk away from this right now and we can pretend it never happened and we can go back to hating each other…" Jamie cute him off.

"Why all the way back to the beginning? What happened to being friends?"

"Would we be able to be friends if we both knew how we really felt for each other?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Jamie removed her arms from around his neck and took some time to ponder what he had just said.

__

Could we still be friends?

"I see no reason why not." Jamie said crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows. Draco sighed.

"Fine. You can walk away from this, and we can go back to being _friends, _or you can kiss me again and I _swear_ I will take this as far as it goes." Jamie looked into Draco's eyes. He was dead serious. She couldn't stand to see him like this sometimes, so she looked away.

__

Isn't this what you wanted Jamie, this offer? There is no in between, it's take it all or leave it all.

Draco looked at Jamie's searching eyes.

__

Everything's based on her answer Draco.

Jamie's eyes snapped back to Draco's surprisingly. She was face to face with him. She sighed regrettably as she put one hand friendly upon his shoulder. She looked down as if she was going to cry, and a tight knot formed in Draco's stomach.

__

She's going to walk away! I know it!

Jamie's head snapped back up holding a wicked grin. She put one of her foot's behind Draco's and pulled it towards her while pushing down on his shoulder. 

"Ahh!" Draco said as Jamie tripped him down onto the cold desk. Her body weight was forcing him down as she fell on him, kissing him. She pulled away just before Draco could get into the kiss, looking down and smiling at his surprised expression.

"What's wrong Draco? Thought I wouldn't do it?" Draco looked up at her, smiling as well.

"You'll pay for that." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes…" Draco pulled her chopsticks out, her hair falling in waves around her toned face, "It is." He threw them across the room.

"Hey! Be gentle with those." Draco grinned wickedly.

"Told you, you would pay." Draco ran one hand through her silky hair. Jamie leaned into his palm, as he entwined their fingers together with his other hand. He gently pulled her down for a kiss. He _savored_ her lips for the first time. She gradually opened hers, welcoming him. He tasted of strawberries and chocolate. She deepened the kiss. A moan escaped each of their mouths as their tongues wrestled for dominance of the others mouth. Jamie's hair fell over their faces, hiding them from view. Draco wrapped his arms around her, and they stared to flip over and Jamie wrapped her leg around his calf. They were rolling again until suddenly they rolled of the desk and landed on the floor. A gasp escaped both of their mouths, and then they burst up in gales of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

He loves me…

Claudia thought as she felt Harry's warm breath on her neck. It made her shiver. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Harry looked up at her with a face of worry.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" He wiped the tear away with his thumb. Claudia only grinned.

"Nothing it wrong. Everything's so right." She kissed him again passionately, this one not intended to end. She wrapped her arms tighter around him. A moan escaped both of their mouths. Harry was starting to feel the chill hit his bare skin. Claudia whispered her voice full of demand and lust.

"Bed…now." 

They were kissing again, Harry guiding Claudia toward the bed. She fell upon it, her head followed by her hair, her body followed by Harry. They were all over each other again. Harry started pulling on Claudia's clothes. He was more successful then she was. He pulled her shirt over her head, only breaking the kiss for a few moments, and threw it in the corner to join his shirt. She started to unbutton his pants. Claudia was kicking off her shoes and socks as Harry did the same. He started to wiggle out of his pants, which landed in a heap on the floor on top of the shoes. He was left in only his deep red boxers that seemed to match the room. He reached for Claudia's pants, unbuttoning them and gracefully pulling them off her slim body. The air around them suddenly got hotter. They finally parted the kiss. Harry was looking down at Claudia. Claudia grinned and ran her hand through his hair again.

Harry reached to down the kiss her neck. He slowly moved his hand down her shoulders to her back to unclasp her bra strap. Every piece of clothing left (which wasn't much) was being thrown across the room. The candlelight was being reflected off of Harry's emerald eyes and his hair. Claudia grinned and whispered.

"Is that your wand, or are you just really happy to see me?"

Harry's face flushed a deep red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorknob slowly turned.

Both of their faces turned to shock as they looked at the door. They jetted apart from each other. The door opened completely. Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Your detention is over."

The Professor eyed both of them. Draco was sitting on the desk, his cheeks flushed, his hair coming down around his face. She looked at Jamie. She was sitting on the desk across from him, her hair coming down across her face as well. They both looked at the ground. Their robes were askew and opened showing their clothes underneath.

"Good heavens, what happened to you too?" Professor McGonagall said as she quickly paced toward both of them. Jamie spoke up.

"We worked it out Professor, just like you said." They couldn't hold it in and started laughing.


	12. The Snog in the Hall

A/N: What's up peoples? Did everyone buy the new Harry Potter movie yet? I am so sorry for the enormously long delay. My computer was broke, and still is. Microsoft Word finally gave into my cries and started to work. Hopefully this chapter is enough to get a certain friend to give me a well over-dued lap dance. WAJMA! Hi Bety! Enjoy the chapter people.

__

Last Time: Hormones got a bit out of hand. The discussion Draco was meaning to have with Jamie finally got under way. Claudia and Harry had a "personal" victory party from the Quidditch match in the dorm room. Jamie and Draco "worked it out" which involved them, a table and lots of snogging. Now that they are finally together, what are they going to spend their time doing? Are Claudia and Harry going to have a go at it again? Are Draco and Jamie ever going to get their green and silver streaks out of their hair?

Chapter 12: "The Snog in the Hall"

"Harry! I can't find my bra!"

Claudia had been looking for it for about 10 minutes while prancing around in Harry's bed sheet. She had already looked everywhere in the room. Harry was walking around with his boxers on looking for them too. She decided to go into one of the other rooms. 

"Claud!" he called, "Why would it be in there? We didn't even go in there!"

"Found it!" Claudia yelled back with glee. Harry looked at her in wonder.

"How the hell did it get in there? The door was closed." 

Claudia smiled at Harry's puzzled face and walked towards him. She gave him a full kiss on the lips. 

"Magic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie awoke to sunlight in her face. She groaned and flipped over covering her face with her pillow. She peeked at the door as it slowly opened. Claudia walked through, her shoes in her hand, her hair sloppy. Claudia tiptoed and slowly closed the door behind her. She was walking to her bed when she was startled by a voice.

"Someone got lucky last night." Claudia quickly turned around.

"Jamie! Hi! What are you doing awake? You're usually knocked out at this time."

Jamie took the pillow off her head.

"I know. But I heard the door and had to see who was the lucky person who got to sleep in someone _else's _bed."

Claudia blushed and sat on Jamie's bed.

"So I suppose you want details, huh?"

Jamie grinned.

"No, not this time, good night." Jamie turned and put the cover over her head. Claudia couldn't belive what she was hearing.

"What!? You mean to tell me you don't want details?! Are you on drugs?!."

Jamie turned and looked at her.

"Maybe. And besides, I figured that if you don't tell me any details about your night, I want have to tell you any details about _my_ night." And then Jamie winked at her and went back to sleep.

"Jamie! What's that suppose to mean? Jamie!" but Jamie was ignoring her. She still had an hour of sleep. "Jamie!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was already well up and ready. He needed extra time to get ready for the day ahead. He took time to remember last night. 

Jamie and him left detention and walked side by side. They remained silent the whole way. Every time they turned to face the other, they had this silly little grin on their face. When it came time for them to part, Jamie reached his mouth first. It was hard for them to stop snogging, but when they finally did, Jamie told him, "I'm glad you didn't hold back, cause if you did, I'd probably end up raping you in that classroom." Draco laughed despite himself. Last night is a night to remember. 

An hour later Draco was finally finished. He got a new look to go with his new attitude. As he made his way downstairs, eyes turned. The first to jump on him though, was Pansy. 

"Who's the lucky girl Drac?" Pansy asked, as Draco fought her off his arm.

"Definitely not you." Pansy stopped in her tracks and stuck her tongue at him. Draco just grinned and kept walking, hoping that last night was not a fluke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie was still lying down. Claudia had given up and said she was going to breakfast with Harry. Jamie grinned as she recalled last night. She would never forget the look on McGonagall's face. Jamie finally threw the cover off of her to get ready for the day. She came out of the dormitory wearing black form fitting pants and a dark green sleeveless shirt under her robes. She had her normal green chopsticks in her hair and carried her black bag as she went t breakfast. She couldn't help but smile the whole way. She finally got there and her eyes zoomed to the Slytherin table. No Draco. She slightly frowned and sat next to Claudia. Right before Jamie could open her mouth, Claudia opened hers.

"No I haven't seen yo man so don't ask me." Jamie frowned at her this time.

"Fine than. I guess you wouldn't know since you were- What? What is it?"

Jamie noticed the expression on Claudia's face as she looked at the doors: half shock, half amazement. She turned to see what she was looking at. What she saw was the sexiest man alive. She dropped her spoon on her plate and her mouth slightly opened.

"Oh...my...GOD!"

Draco was hot. He didn't have the usual sinister look that came with being a Slytherin, but a heavenly gorgeous look that was damn sexy. He let his hair down, the green streak dangling in his eyes, slightly ruffled, and he was wearing a black dress shirt with some black slacks and black shoes. All the dark color really brought out his blonde hair and his grayish silver eyes that were so deep, Jamie just got lost in them. By now Draco had the most of the Hall's attention. Faces and heads turned as they noticed what was walking right pass them. Some girls let out an audible gasp as they watched him walk with his hand in his pockets as if nothing was new. Everything was silent except for the slight clatter of his shoes. Claudia decided to whisper.

"I didn't know his hair was that long. It looks kinda.... sexy." Harry shot her a surprise look.

"Claudia!"

"Sorry Harry. You know I love you."

"You have a weird way of showing it."

"Shut up!" Jamie practically screamed at them. She had turned to them and gave them an evil look as if they were interrupting a miracle. She turned back around and saw Draco look up at her. They gazed into each other's eyes until Draco grinned and winked at her. Everyone that was looking noticed. For once Jamie did nothing, couldn't do nothing but sit there with her mouth open. Claudia smiled.

"Ohhhh!! I see." Claudia started to sing. "Go Jamie! Go Jamie!" Jamie finally tuned out of her shock and looked at Claudia.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. So what _exactly _did you two do in detention? *cough* besides each other."

"Claud! You are so kinky! *cough* but I guess Harry already knows that."

"See! We've only been in this conversation for 3 seconds and you already managed to change the subject!" Jamie kept eating.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What are you gonna do?"

Claudia tried to respond but dozens of owls flew in to deliver mail. Jamie watched as an unfamiliar owl swooped by and dropped a letter next to her food. Claudia just looked on with interest. Draco watched from afar, grinning his handsome little face off. Jamie just gave the letter a weird look and opened it.

__

Meet me outside of the Great Hall after breakfast.

- D.

She finished reading and a big grin spread on her face. Claudia just stared.

"So, who's it from?"

"Draco."

Claudia yelled. "HA! I KNEW IT!" Many people turned and gave her a surprised look. Claudia quieted down. "So what does it say?"

"Well if you must know it says, "Dear Jamie, come to the broom closet for a quick shag, Draco. P.S. Your friend Claudia is way to excited, did she get laid?"

Pumpkin juice splattered all over Harry's plate as he burst up in laughter. Claudia didn't talk for the rest of the breakfast. Jamie saw Draco get up and leave and quickly followed him. She had left the note so Claudia took the liberty to read it. After she read it she yelled out again.

"I KNEW IT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie noiselessly pushed through the doors, which closed behind her. She didn't see Draco anywhere in the corridor. She slowly walked down the corridor and checked around the corner. No one.

~Where the hell is he?

She leaned on the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Soon enough, someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Looking for someone?"

Jamie turned, it was Draco. He looked even dreamier up close. He was smiling at her also leaning on the wall.

"Yes I am. This guy, he has a dreadful streak of green hair, he wears all black to try to make himself look slimmer because he's a bit on the chubby side. Have you seen him?"

Draco's smile soon turned into a scowl.

"I am NOT chubby. And admit it, you think my green streak of hair is sexy."

Jamie laughed. "You know, I was just kidding. I do like your green streak." Draco just kept staring at her. Jamie sighed. "And you are not chubby. I can't believe you thought I was serious."

Draco pushed the silver hair out of Jamie's eyes and looked straight into them. "Well, you are very convincing."

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Maybe. What do you think?"

"I think its to early in the morning to be getting hard on's."

Draco sighed in defeat and dropped his head. "You do have a way of killing the mood."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you."

Draco rubbed his eyes and started to walk down the corridor with Jamie close behind. "That wasn't a compliment."

"Did you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Draco stopped walking and turned around.

~Finally she wants to talk serious. For a moment I thought she had forgotten.

He walked up to Jamie until they were only inches apart. Jamie stood there waiting for an answer. Draco took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to tell you that what I said last night, I really meant it and I was hoping that we could...."

"Do it again sometime?"

Draco smiled, "Yeah."

Jamie laughed. Draco just looked at her, his expression changing to a look of annoyance and irritation. Jamie finally spoke. 

"Well, I don't know you were pretty rough last night and- Ah!" 

Draco had grabbed Jamie's hand and quickly pulled her towards him, her body on his and his arm around her waist. But before she could say something her mouth was covered with Draco's.

~Ah! What am I doing! We're out in the open! Anyone can see us! Oh well.

Jamie was in shock and her eyes were still open.

~Oh My GOD!! He's kissing me! In public...ALRIGHT!!

Jamie finally closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. She inhaled that familiar heavenly smell of Draco. It always put her under a spell and now it seemed more potent then ever. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Now Draco was more than happy to go further. He walked forward, not breaking the kiss, until Jamie's back hit the stone wall for support. She gasped and Draco took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Jamie and Draco continued to kiss each other yearningly. Jamie's right leg gently rose from the ground wrapping itself around Draco's left. It was easy for her since Draco wasn't wearing any of his school robes, unlike her. Their kiss finally broke as Draco's mouth and lips traveled to Jamie's neck. He continued to kiss her there where her skin was most sensitive. Her hand was on the back of his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

"_Good_ God," Claudia swore, involuntarily. Harry just looked at them in shock and amusement. Jamie spotted them and her face went into total shock. She roughly pushed Draco away from her who went all the way across the hall and fell through an open classroom. Claudia was just looking at Jamie with her mouth still open. Draco finally came out of the classroom rubbing his head with a look of pain on his face. His shirt was half tucked in with spots of dust on it and his hair was completely tousled. He looked in Jamie's direction.

"JAMIE!!" 

"Sorry! It was a reaction."

Harry cleared his throat and Draco turned towards them, barely noticing their presence. "Bloody hell, if I knew your friends were such stalkers Jamie I would have never asked you to meet me."

"Shut up ferret face." Draco gave her an evil look and crossed his arms across his chest. Jamie walked up to Claudia.

"Claud?"

"...."

"Claudia."

"...wha"

Jamie smiled in amusement. "Close your mouth Claud, you look like a fish." Claudia kindly obeyed. 

"If you don't mind," Draco spoke up, "I think we should be heading to class. Students are starting to show up."

"Are you sure you want to turn up in class _now_? You look like you just got trampled by a horse." Draco looked at Jamie indignantly. "Okay, so the truth can hurt. Get over it." Draco walked off to the loo as Jamie, Claudia, and Harry walked to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor McGonagall had just walked in when Draco took his seat right behind Jamie. He had walked in 5 minutes after Jamie, Claudia and Harry did and was looking the same as he did when he first walked into Great Hall that morning.

"Good morning class. Today we will learn how to transfigure everyday objects into clothing."

Jamie blocked out McGonagall's lecture. She had the side of her head in her hand tapping her quill on the table and messing up the feathers. Claudia passed Jamie a note.

__

So are you and Draco an... official couple now?

Jamie gave a thoughtful look and turned around to look at Draco. Draco smiled at her and Jamie stuck her tongue at him and wrote back.

__

I don't know actually.

What do you mean you don't know? You were in the hallway making babies.

Draco noticed that Jamie and Claudia were passing notes and leaned over to try and read it.

__

You are exaggerating. It's no more than what happened last night.

Last night?!

Yupperz!

Do you seriously like him, or are you two just fooling around?

"Peters. What is that?" Claudia flushed, Draco tried to hide his laughter, and Jamie hid the note.

"What is what Professor?"

"Don't try to hide it. That on your neck, it looks like a bruise." Jamie looked confused. This whole time she thought she was talking about the note. Claudia looked at Jamie's neck and gasped. The whole class was silent until Draco and Harry, not able to hold it in any longer, burst up in laughter. The whole class soon got what was going on and joined in on the laughter. Claudia mouthed to Jamie. "Hickey. You have a hickey." Jamie gasped and covered her neck.

"Class! I see nothing funny."

Jamie turned around and gave Draco, who was still smiling, an evil look. 

The class was to busy laughing to notice Jamie was talking to Draco. "This is all your fault." Draco continued to smile.

This act of affection didn't go completely unnoticed. Pansy sat there in the corner, a little grin forming on her face. She took out the letter she had received from her father that morning. 

__

Pansy,

Your mother is doing better then before. She misses you and so do I. The 

arrangements that I have settled at the hospital ensure her treatment.

Are you coming to visit her soon? She keeps asking about you and she even

set pictures of you all over her room. Have things been good at school? I hope

you are keeping up with your studies. You know what is required of you. You

will graduate at top of the class. So work very hard on that. We planned a party and 

have a present for you. We can't wait for you to receive it. Whatever happened to that 

Draco kid? You don't talk about him anymore. We hope everything is well and see you

Soon.

Father

Then she read the first word out of every line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully (and everyone pray for me, you too Wajma and Bety) the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
